A Bird and a Bat
by Psychicwitch
Summary: Barbara Gordon has wanted to be a superhero ever since she first saw Batman and Robin swinging through the skies, it just takes a lot more than she realised to be a hero. I just wanted to write something a bit fun while I waited for the next season, so here, enjoy. Rights to DC characters and locations and shiz all belong to DC comics obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was a Friday afternoon, the day school had broken up for summer, sophomore year was finally over, and Dick and Barbara were relieved about it. The sun was shining and there was barely a cloud in sight. The perfect day for a picnic, Dick had declared at lunch and Barbara could not agree more. So, after school, Alfred had arrived with a blanket and a basket filled with sandwiches, crisps, and strawberries and had driven them to a peaceful park area just outside of Gotham. The park was packed, there were kids everywhere, but they didn't mind.

'You look really nice today,' Dick said, finishing the last sandwich – egg and cress, his favourite.

'Nice is the best you can come up with?' Barbara bit into a strawberry and giggled as the juice ran down her cheek.

'I spoke too soon.' Dick handed her a tissue, blushing a little.

She wiped the juice off then licked her lips. 'Wow, that strawberry was so good, Gimme another.'

Dick picked up a strawberry from the box and pretended to offer it to her but right at the last second, he snatched it away and bit it off the stem. 'Mm-mmm.'

'Hey, no fair,' she said whilst laughing. She picked up another one and twirled it around in her finger. 'Anyway, this picnic is delicious. Please tell Alfred for me.'

'I will, I'm sure he'd love to hear it.' Dick shoved the empty plate from the sandwiches back in the basket and pulled open a bag of crisps. 'He grew the strawberries himself in the little vegetable patch he started last year.'

'Wow, I'm impressed.' Barbara pulled the box of strawberries onto her lap and started making her way through them. 'Tell him to quit his day job and become a farmer, the world needs Pennyworth strawberries.'

'I think Bruce needs Alfred more, the guy doesn't even know how to tie his own shoe laces.'

'Seriously?'

'Ha, no, I was kidding. But I know he doesn't know how to use an iron. One time when Alfred was on holiday, he had to iron a suit, he tried to iron it while the iron was cold. In the end I gave in and did it for him.'

Barbara giggled again. 'That's amazing.'

'The best thing is, whenever Alfred or I bring it up, he goes redder than that strawberry and denies it completely. God, he hates not being the best.'

Barbara smiled hesitantly. 'How are things with Bruce?'

Dick looked away and shrugged. 'The same… worse.'

Barbara reached over and touched his hand, but he pulled away. 'You can talk about it. I'm a good listener.'

Dick took a deep breath in, released it and then looked at Barbara – assessing her sincerity. 'I… it's just he's so distant whenever I need him but then expects me to be at his beck and call all the time. He's so controlling to the point where sometimes I wonder if he only adopted me to look good…' He closed his eyes tight and felt the tears cold against the rim of his eyelids. 'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to unload like that.'

Barbara put the strawberries down and pulled Dick into a hug. 'You've got nothing to be sorry for, it's his fault.'

'No, I-'

'Dick, I asked you, you answered.' She released him and he sat back awkwardly mussing with his hair.

He had nothing to say to that.

'Have you talked to him about how your feeling?'

'I've talked to Alfred-'

'I meant Bruce.'

'He's not someone you can really have a heart to heart with. He's cold.'

'You should still try.'

'Look, can we drop this?'

'If you promise to try.'

Dick smiled a little. 'Promise.'

'Good.'

'Hey, you should be a psychiatrist.'

'No way, not my thing. I'd rather be a librarian. Or the mayor.' Barbara fiddled with a stray hair. 'So, do you wanna do some-' She stopped herself when she realised Dick was looking straight passed her. 'Hey, what you looking at?'

'What are they doing here?' Dick said with a pained expression.

Barbara looked around but could see no reason why Dick would have reacted like that. She couldn't see any of the popular kids or the bullies from school and no one was looking at them so she had no idea what he had meant. She looked back to Dick.

'Stay here a moment, I've just got to go sort this out.' Dick stood up and brushed crumbs from his pants before walking off.

Barbara picked up their phones and followed him over to a group of older teens a few who were looking everywhere apart from at them. She supposed these were the people Dick was so worried about.

Dick cleared his throat loudly, only the pretty red headed girl looked at him. 'Why are you guys here?' said Dick.

'I'm sorry, I tried to stop them,' the pretty red head said, giggling. 'But they followed Wally.'

'M'gann, you were the one that followed Wally,' the boy with black hair said, he sounded very tired and was about the size of a truck, a truck full of muscle.

Dick's expression changed from mildly annoyed to completely peeved. He strolled over to the ginger guy who had not said a word, that Barbara guessed was Wally, and flicked him in the ear. 'Hey, scatterbrain.'

'Ouch.'

'Why are you here?' Dick said. 'How did you find us?'

The ginger guy grinned. 'As for the why, I got your text, I couldn't resist. And the how, I tracked your phone. It's so easy to do, see Barry has this police tracker app that-'

'That's illegal,' Dick said.

'No, it's not.'

'You're stalking me, that's illegal.'

'You must be the famous Wally West,' Barbara said, holding a hand out for Wally to shake.

Dick startled and glared at her. 'Babs, I told you to wait.'

'Do I look like your butler?' Barbara raised an eyebrow. It was one of those moments where Dick had no response; he hated not having a witty comeback.

'You're a darn sight prettier than his butler.' Wally grabbed Barbara's hand with a flourish of his wrist and kissed it. 'And Alfred is a beautiful man.'

Dick slapped Wally's hand away. 'Must you flirt with every living thing?'

Barbara shoved her hands in her back pockets, blushing. 'I've heard a lot about you.'

'And I you, Barbara Gordon. Dick talks about you, like, all the time. Your name is always on the tip of his tongue.' Wally had a smug look on his face. 'Babs this, Babs that. Babs, Babs, Babs-' He was interrupted when Dick tackled him over.

Barbara was surprised; Dick had never struck her as a violent person. In fact, he was quite the opposite around her, always calm and sensible.

'Wally, stop teasing him,' the red head said. 'I'm Megan, by the way. This is Conner.' She looked at the truck of muscle boy as she spoke. He waved shyly at Barbara.

'Seriously?' The voice came from just behind Barbara.

'It's not what it looks like, babe,' said Wally. 'He can't help himself; I think he's in love with me.'

Barbara turned and spotted a girl in Gotham Academy uniform. She was sure she knew her. The girl looked at her and grimaced, then looked back at Dick and Wally. 'My sister thinks you two are closet gays, I guess she won that bet.'

Dick pushed himself away from Wally, who was laughing at the girls joke, and crossed his arms across his chest, shoulders hunched and scowling.

'You lied, Wally, I thought you said we were having a picnic. And I assumed you meant just us,' the girl said.

'Dick and the lovely Barbara had a picnic, so I decided to crash their date and make it a triple,' Wally said, absently picking a leaf from Dick's hair. 'Yo, Dick, you got any food left, I'm starving.'

'Of course you are,' Dick said miserably but he got up and went to pack up the neglected picnic. Barbara was unsure whether to follow so she stayed, awkwardly trying not to look completely out of her element.

'You guys went along with this?' The blonde asked Conner and Megan.

'No,' Conner said.

'Of course not,' Megan said.

'I'm disappointed,' said the blonde.

Barbara had been trying to figure out who the girl was and suddenly it clicked. Barbara frowned; she wasn't a fan of this girl, although she looked different without her school friends and her hair up rather than down. 'You're friends with Bette Kane and Helena Bertinelli, right? You're Artemis.'

Artemis laughed but there wasn't much joy in it. 'Yeah, I guess they're my friends.'

Dick arrived back with the basket packed and the rolled up blanket under his arm. 'Babs, you want any more food?'

Barbara shook her head.

Dick plonked the basket in front of Wally. 'Eat then, kid-pig.'

'Thanks, bro,' Wally opened the basket and started chucking food in his face.

'He's like a garbage bin,' Artemis said to Barbara, a little hesitantly.

Wally grabbed Artemis' hand and pulled her down onto the floor beside him. For a moment she looked dazed and confused but a few seconds later she just looked annoyed. 'Ew, chew with your mouth closed.'

'Kay, babe,' he said with a mouth full of food.

Artemis put her hand under his chin and pushed his mouth closed. He smiled and kissed her on the nose. She squirmed away, disgusted. He went back to chewing with his mouth open. Artemis huffed.

Barbara looked at Dick who was rolling his eyes.

'You guys might as well sit,' Megan said. She looked over at Wally who was making his way through the basket, Artemis watching her boyfriend in dismay. Megan giggled. 'I think we might be here a while.'

Dick looked at Babs, asking her with a look if she wanted to sit. She smiled a little and sat down. Dick followed suit.

'So, have you kissed her yet?' Wally said, munching through a packet of crisps.

Dick and Barbara both turned the colour of a ripe strawberry.

'Wally,' Artemis chided, hitting him round the back of his head with an audible smack.

'Ouch.' Wally rubbed the back of his head, looking like a hurt puppy dog.

'This wasn't a date, Wally.' Dick stared at the ground as he spoke.

'Definitely not a date,' Barbara said.

'They're so adorable, aren't they Artemis?' Megan said.

Artemis smiled at Barbara but there was something not quite genuine about it.

'So, uh, where's Kaldur?' said Dick, sensing the tension between the two girls.

'He went back to Atlan… he went back home,' Megan said.

'To, uh, Smallville,' said Conner.

'So, it's just us six and Mal and Karen this week-end,' Wally said. 'Oh, and Gar, Z, and Raquel are… busy.'

'Cool, cool, I'll let Bruce know,' said Dick.

'What's going on?' Barbara asked.

'Chess club,' Dick said, a little too quickly. 'Super nerdy and lame. You totally wouldn't enjoy it.' She was certain he was lying.

'You guys don't strike me as chess players, no offence,' said Barbara suspiciously. 'Well, except you, Dick. You're kind of a dork.' She smiled at him to avoid offence.

'I'm glad I don't, no one wants to look like a chess player,' Wally laughed. 'And yes, my pal Dick here is a dork.' He shook an empty crisp packet above his head until no more crisps came out and screwed them up. 'Crap, I'm out of grub. Can we stop by the kebab place on the way to bowling?'

'I'm sorry, what?' Dick and Artemis both said in unison.

'Triple date, we're going bowling.' Wally shrugged.

'And when did you decide this?' Artemis said.

'About two minutes after you got here. I'm bored of the park, let's go.' Wally stood up and brushed off crumbs from his lap.

Everyone groaned but to Barbara's surprise they all stood up and followed Wally.

Dick offered a hand to Barbara; she took it and allowed him to pull her up to her feet.

'So, do you wanna go?' he asked.

'Yeah, sure, I love bowling. And your friends seem cool.' How could she refuse? Although she wanted to avoid Artemis as much as possible, she was being genuine about the other three even if Wally was a bit full on.

Dick led her, following the others. He forgot to let go of her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The bowling alley was almost empty when they arrived and the guy at the counter looked dismayed at having to actually work, or maybe it was something else. He kept looking at Conner funny, as if he had a bad memory of the kid. He charged them for two games and grabbed them some shoes.

'So, who d'you think'll win?' Wally asked the group when they were in their lane putting their shoes on.

'We all know it'll be Dick or Artemis,' Megan said.

'I dunno,' Dick said, 'Babs is pretty good too. My moneys on her.' This made Barbara blush.

'Well, I'm afraid I gotta vote for Artemis, boyfriend loyalty and all,' said Wally. 'Soz, Dick.'

'Whatever happened to bros before hoes?' said Dick.

'Chick before Dick happened,' said Artemis.

'By that logic, I gotta go Artemis too.' Megan high-fived Artemis.

'I'll vote for Dick then,' Conner said.

'Thanks, Con,' said Dick. 'And you, Babs?'

She lightly punched him in the shoulder. 'You, of course.'

Dick grinned and they held eye contact for a little longer than necessary. Barbara blushed again and looked away.

'Bring it then, boy wonder,' said Artemis. 'Youngest first.'

To Barbara's surprise Conner stepped up to the machine to type his name in. He typed in everyone else's names while the others were still chatting and stepped up to bowl, Barbara was surprised to see him pick up a 16 ball, the heaviest, as if it were a feather, and throw it down the lane like a cannonball. It knocked over all ten pins straight away with a resounding thud. Conner turned around with a smug look.

'Woah, calm down there, big guy,' said Wally. He patted Conner on the back as he marched back. 'Don't wanna put a hole in the roof like last time.'

'Your aim's improving,' said Dick, impressed.

'Improving?' said Wally incredulous. 'He just knocked down all ten pins like woom-bang-down they go. I'd say that's more than just 'improving.''

'Looks like someone's jealous,' Artemis said, leaning towards Megan.

'I am so not jealous,' Wally said.

Artemis only cocked an eyebrow in challenge.

Wally stood up from his seat and marched towards the lane.

'It's not even his turn,' Barbara whispered in Dick's ear. Dick put a finger to her lips and winked.

Wally tried to grab a 16 ball on the way but found it too heavy. The others laughed at him. He picked it up again and managed to fall over, the ball landing on his tummy. 'Ouch.'

'Stop trying to show off,' Artemis said dryly. 'It's clearly not working.' The others laughed even more. Wally stuck his middle finger up at the group.

Dick face-palmed. 'I'm sorry, Babs, I'd say he's not usually like this but that would be lying. Usually he's worse.'

Barbara found herself giggling despite herself, although she was worried that Wally might have hurt himself. The others didn't seem bothered about that.

'Hey, I heard that, Dickybird,' said Wally. 'And Con, mind putting this back on the thingy. The shoes made me slip up.'

Conner obliged, he picked up the ball and put it back on the stand Wally had got it from. 'Sure, it was the shoes.' Conner held a hand out for Wally, but he batted it away and pushed himself back onto his feet. Conner shrugged and seated himself beside Megan.

'Hey, Wally, try a 6 ball,' said Dick.

'Hey, Wally, try a 6,' Wally mimicked childishly as he went to pick up another ball.

'It's my turn, by the way,' Dick said, getting to his feet.

'Oh, c'mon.'

Dick pointed at the scoreboard. His name was after Conner's and highlighted blue to show it was his go. He picked up the 16 ball. Wally eyed it maliciously.

'Why did you let me go then?'

'So you could make a fool out of yourself.' Dick leant into Wally and spoke so that only he could hear, well, other than Conner. 'Can you sit with Babs while I roll?' Dick was all too aware that she was sitting alone while the other three shared a bench together.

Wally patted him on the shoulder and took a seat where Dick had been sitting. 'So, I must look like a total tool,' Wally said.

Barbara looked over to Artemis to see her reaction to Wally sitting beside her but Artemis really didn't look bothered. She was too busy talking to Megan.

'No,' Barbara said. 'Are you hurt?'

'No, course not. It's the shoes, I slipped. And I'm a fast healer.' Wally was grinning despite feeling like a complete idiot. 'Hey, look, it's your turn.'

Barbara looked up at the scoreboard and saw Dick's score. Another strike. How was she supposed to follow that? She stood up and walked towards the lane, Dick squeezed her shoulder as he walked past with an encouraging smile on his face.

Dick sat next to Wally. 'She's actually super nice,' Wally said.

'Yeah, I know.'

'She's a keeper. You two are gonna get married some day and have beautiful babies.'

'Wally,' chided Dick. 'Shut up.'

'She likes you, and you like her.' Wally's face looked as if he found this completely adorable. 'Is it bad luck to say I ship it?'

'I'm gonna kill you,' Dick growled.

'Dick and Barbara sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-'

Dick put his hands over Wally's mouth and leant into him to apply pressure. 'Shut up!'

At that exact moment, Barbara had finished her go, a spare, and turned to see the two boys struggling with each other in a rather compromising position.

Artemis noticed looking Barbara looking completely lost. 'Psst.' She patted the bench beside her.

Barbara hesitantly walked over and sat beside her.

'Sometimes they get a bit touchy-feely. They can't keep their hands off of each other for some reason. It's weird,' whispered Artemis. 'It's best just to ignore it. It's Wally's turn, so I'm gonna take it.'

Barbara nodded. Artemis slipped away to take the turn.

'Oh, he's not gonna like this,' Megan giggled.

'Shh, M'gann,' said Conner.

Megan kept giggling but held her hands over her mouth so as not to look so obvious. Barbara noticed that she was incredibly cute, surreally cute, guys would love her cuteness but there was something incredibly fake about it. Barbara couldn't put her finger on it.

Barbara watched Artemis. She took a few moments testing the balls and eventually went with a 12. She picked it up and rolled it down the gutter. Then she picked up another 12, went to roll it down the gutter but then thought better about it. She looked back at the others and shrugged. Conner mouthed something, Artemis grinned and nodded. She rolled the ball down the lane with precision so that it only knocked one pin down.

The next turn was hers, so she picked up another ball and rolled a perfect strike.

Megan, Conner, and then Barbara applauded.

And then Wally noticed what had happened. 'Ah, c'mon, babe. Why do you treat me this way?'

Artemis strutted back to her seat. 'You gotta stop playing with your Dick in public. It's embarrassing.'

Barbara couldn't stop giggling at that. Neither could Conner or Megan.

Wally's jaw dropped. He pushed Dick off at the same time as Dick struggled to get back onto his feet. 'You gave me one point?'

'It was a pity point.'

'Ah, come on.' Wally groaned and dragged his fingers down his cheeks. 'I'm not even worth two pity points?'

'M'gann, it's your turn,' said Artemis without looking away from Wally.

Megan clapped her hands together and leapt to her feet. 'Yay!'

The game continued in mostly the same way. With everyone laughing and making fun of each other. Halfway through, Wally announced he was hungry and so ordered a dozen plates of nachos, all to himself, and one for the others to share. Dick had won the game, but only because Wally tickled Artemis while she was throwing her ball one round. Barbara had come third. Conner had come last, despite his fluke strike in the first round.

After the game was over they said goodbye to Conner and Megan, who said they had a long journey ahead so they best be going. They held hands as they left the others.

'So what are you guys gonna do?' Wally draped his arm over Artemis' shoulder.

'Dunno.' Dick shrugged, he looked at Barbara. 'It's up to Babs.'

'I don't mind,' Barbara said, kind of hoping Dick would take her home now.

'You guys can come around mine,' Artemis suggested. 'Mum's at physio so the apartment won't be crowded.'

'That sounds like a great plan,' Wally said. 'What'd you say, Babs?'

How could she refuse? 'Yeah, sure, sounds good.'

'What time's your curfew?' asked Dick.

'I need to be back before dark,' said Barbara.

'Awesome, we've got ages then,' said Dick with a smile that Barbara hoped would never break. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Artemis' place was… nice? No, who was she kidding? Artemis' apartment looked like a crack house on crack that was filled long nights and bad decisions. The walls were dry and crumbling, the carpet covered in dust and it didn't look like anyone had cleaned in months. Not to mention, it was in one of the roughest areas in Gotham – one which her Dad had told her to never, ever go to, even if you wanted to do no good. Barbara thought about phoning her Dad but decided against it. It made no sense to give him a heart attack when she was already a little terrified herself.

Dick and Wally seemed completely at ease though when Artemis said she was going in to check no 'unpleasant people' were waiting inside. A few minutes later Artemis came back out an ushered them in. 'There are unpleasant people here, but they're not too unpleasant so I let them stay.'

'Who?' asked Wally, his voice suddenly protective.

Artemis laughed and patted him on the back. 'There's really no need to worry. It's Jade and Roy.'

Wally and Dick's faces lit up. 'Roy's here?' they both said in unison.

Artemis nodded. The boys ran into the next room and Artemis rolled her eyes. 'Boys, right?'

Barbara's lips twitched into a grimace.

'Sorry about the mess. And, uh, don't worry about your shoes. Mum drops stuff a lot, so there's probably bits of glass in the carpet.'

Barbara's grimace turned into a frown.

'Hey, don't look at me like that; it was only a joke, jeez.' Artemis followed the boys through. 'It's, uh… it's her condition. She's a paracletic from waist down and sometimes gets spasms.'

'I'm sorry.' Barbara looked at the door and considered bolting.

'It's not your fault,' Artemis muttered.

Something told Barbara, her odds were better inside the apartment than out on the streets on her own. At least she was with Dick here. But she was beginning to think Artemis' family were drug dealers, how else would she be able to afford Gotham Academy living in this hovel? And what about Dick, why was he friends with a drug dealer? Was he dealing too? Was he _on_ drugs? Rich kids did that sort of thing, right?

No, she knew he wasn't. She was being paranoid. The detective brain she'd inherited from her Dad had kicked in. None of this speculation meant anything. So she followed Artemis.

'Hey, who's that?' A girl with crazy, frizzy black hair and who looked early twenties said, pointing at Barbara with a sai which she had previously been sharpening.

'Barbara, Dick's friend,' Artemis said, she sounded defensive.

'Another one? Jeez, that boy goes through girlfriends like I cut through-'

'Don't finish that sentence,' Artemis said.

'Why? Is she too green to know how your good ol' sis puts bread on the table?' The girl's voice was refined and feline, almost like a purr. It made Barbara feel incredibly uncomfortable.

Artemis too, it seemed. 'Since when have you ever put bread on the table? And you told me you didn't do that anymore.'

'Your right, I don't,' the girl giggled in a way that was kind of terrifying. 'It's just so fun to play with you, sis.' The girl threw her sai and it whizzed past Barbara's ear and buried into the wall with a thud. 'Damn, missed.'

'No, you didn't.' Artemis moved quickly after that. She pushed Barbara through the doorway into the living room where the boys were sitting with an older guy. He seemed a lot calmer and nicer than Artemis' sister.

'Barbara, that's Roy,' Artemis said. 'He's dating my psychopath sister. I don't know how it happened either.' She sat down on the floor opposite the sofa – there was no room left on the couch.

'Hi,' the guy said. He looked as if he could do with a shave and a bath, but other than that he didn't seem to have any deadly weapons to throw at unsuspecting kids. Barbara was glad, her heart still hadn't recovered from the last knife throw.

'Hi,' Barbara said. She sat down next to Artemis.

Dick and Wally looked ecstatic. They were staring at the guy like he was Superman or something.

'So, um, what do you guys wanna do?' Artemis asked.

'Eat,' said Wally.

'Never changes,' Roy said.

'No, Wally, don't-'

Wally hopped to his feet and raced out of the room before Artemis could finish her sentence.

'-go out there, she's in a bad mood.' She finished, but it was too late. There was a thud and then sound of Wally rummaging about the kitchen whilst Jade told him to leave in a not very politely phrased way. 'What's gotten into her?' Artemis asked Roy.

'She gets moody when she hasn't chopped anyone's heads off in a while,' Roy laughed coarsely before he realised that wasn't actually funny and that the other three looked either horrified or traumatised.

'What are you doing here?' Artemis asked, trying to break the tension.

Roy sighed. 'Another lead we were following through. Ollie's giving up, I think. Jade wanted to see your mum.'

'That sucks, man,' Dick said, he patted Roy on the back.

There was a loud crash in the other room. Everyone shared nervous glances before leaping to their feet in unison and hurrying to the other room. The sight the awaited them was something to behold. Wally pinned to the wall with a sai through the sleeve of his t-shirt and a crisp packet in his hand and Jade growling because her hair was now white with flour.

Roy and Dick burst out with laughter. Artemis was not amused. 'What the hell, guys?'

'The twerp spilled flour on my head,' Jade complained.

'She put a whole in my new shirt,' Wally said, pointing at Jade. 'Uncle Barry gave me this! Now it's ruined.'

Artemis stalked over to Wally and pulled the sai out of the wall. She twirled it in her hand, testing out the weight, but when she realised everyone was watching she stopped. 'Grow up, both of you.'

'He/She started it,' they said in unison.

Roy moved over to Jade and started fiddling with her hair. 'There's enough flour in here to bake a cake.'

Jade shoved him away. 'Roy, get your stuff,' she said. 'We're leaving.'

'Ah, but c'mon we-'

'Now!'

'Ugh.' Roy stalked back into the other room.

'But what about mum?' Artemis said.

'Mum can wait.'

Roy returned with a sports bag slung over his shoulder and a red bow in his hand. He bustled over to the door looking sorry to leave.

'She misses you,' said Artemis.

Jade said nothing more. As she left, she grabbed her sai off Artemis and pulled Roy through the door with her.

'Bye,' said Roy.

'Good luck,' said Artemis.

The door slammed shut behind the two of them.

'I'm sorry,' Wally said.

Artemis pulled him in to a hug. 'It's not your fault,' she said. She seemed to say that a lot.

Wally hugged her back, feeling surprised. 'I did kinda dump a bag of flour on her head.'

Artemis laughed.

'You should have seen her face, epic.' Wally pulled a face of anger and shock, mimicking Jade's. It made Dick laugh and Barbara smiled a little.

'Sorry about that, guys,' Artemis said to Dick and Barbara. 'Do you wanna watch a movie or something?'

Dick nodded. 'Yeah, sure.'

In the end they watched a couple of _Harry Potter_ films before Dick decided it were time to walk Barbara home. She found out Artemis was a Slytherin, Wally a Hufflepuff, and Dick – to her surprise – was also a Slytherin. Barbara herself was a Ravenclaw. She was grateful to get out of that house, being there made her feel icky. It was definitely not a nice place to live, she felt kind of sorry for Artemis.

They walked in silence at first. Barbara spent most of it pondering her day and wondering how on earth she'd done all of those things in a few hours. And she had so many questions about Dick's other friends, especially Artemis. Half-way home Barbara couldn't suffer in silence any more, she had to know. 'What do Artemis' parents do?'

The question obviously took Dick by surprise because his shoulders jumped up at the sound of her voice. 'Oh, uh, she lives with her Mum. Her Mum can't work, she's in a wheelchair.'

'She said about that. What about her Dad?' Barbara said.

'Uh… he's not around.'

She decided it was best not to pry anymore.

Her silence made Dick laugh. 'It's all right, Babs, you're allowed to ask questions. I can't tell you all the answers, but you can ask.'

Barbara was still hesitant to pry. 'What happened with her Dad?'

'It's not something she'd want you to know,' said Dick. He looked honestly sad about not telling her. 'So I probably shouldn't tell you.'

'Ohh-kay. But can I still ask another question?'

'You just did.'

'Dick.' Barbara rolled her eyes.

'Go ahead.'

'Is her sister crazy?'

'Probably,' said Dick, 'very crazy and very scary, she's not someone you want to come across in a dark alley. Trust me, I've done that.'

'Last question about Artemis, I promise,' said Barbara.

'Go ahead.'

'How can she afford to go to Gotham Academy if-'

'She's on scholarship. A Wayne industries scholarship, if you really have to know.'

'Oh, that makes sense.'

'Look, don't tell anyone at school, for obvious reasons.'

Another thought popped into her head. 'Hey, if you two are such good friends, how come you never speak in school?'

Dick shrugged, 'don't need to, I guess.'

'Okay, but I have more questions.'

'Of course you do,' said Dick with a smile.

'How _do_ you know those guys?'

'Like I said, chess club.'

'That's not true, I can tell when you lie.'

'Well, the true story is very long and complicated, not to mention boring. Very boring. And filled with things I really shouldn't tell you.' _But really, really want to_ , he thought. Bruce would kill him if he revealed their identities to Commissioner Gordon's daughter, of all people.

'Fine, don't tell me then.'

They walked in silence until they got to Barbara's house, then Dick waited inside for Alfred to arrive. Her Dad was not happy about her getting home an hour after the sun had set, but she could tell he didn't want to yell at her while Dick was still there. She just wanted _that_ to be over so that she could turn out the lights and let the fun begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Barbara was so ready for this. And holding in her excitement all day had nearly killed her. But she couldn't have told anyone about it. They'd think she was crazy if they knew what she was about to do. But she'd waited, and she was ready. She knew she was ready. She had to do this.

There was a knock at the door. 'Lights out, Barbara,' her Dad said outside the room.

She threw herself on her bed, pulled up the covers and flicked open her book all in the time it took for him to open her door. He stepped inside and sat himself down on her bed.

'Yes, Dad,' she said. 'Sorry about being late tonight. It won't happen again.'

Jim sighed. 'It's alright, kiddo. I just worry, in this city, when it's dark-'

'It's not safe. I know.'

He smiled sadly. 'But one day, it will be.'

'Dad?'

'Yes, Barb?'

She wanted to check with him, just one last time before she did the stupidest thing she'd ever done, that he'd understand. 'Do you think… Batman has helped this city? Batman and all the others?'

Jim thought for a moment. He thought for so long that Barbara prodded him with her finger to make sure that he was still awake. He looked at her wistfully. 'Before Batman we never got guys like the Joker and Two-Face. At least that's what most cops will tell you.'

'But you don't agree?'

'I know that before Batman there were more Falcone's and Maroni's and more federal folks on those guys' payroll. We may have more psychotic lunatics running around spouting riddles but at least not every bank manager and police officer and everything in between is working for a guy like Black Mask.'

'So you think he's good? Batman, I mean.'

'I've seen plenty of good guys and bad guys in my day and Batman isn't one or the other. He's helpful, in ways that a person following by the rules can't be. I think he's crazy, but I also think this city is a long way from being sane. If anywhere needs a mask like Batman, it's Gotham.'

'What about the others? Robin? Batwoman?'

Jim let the question hang in the air for a moment before catching it. 'I feel the same way about Batwoman. But Robin, I worry about Robin. He's just a kid. I should have stopped it, when it first happened. But I was young and had only just become a cop and Batman and Robin were new and so good at putting a stop to crime. None of us ever really cared about how dangerous it was for a kid that young. It's too late now to stop Robin, I think.'

Barbara faked a yawn. 'Thanks for telling me all that, Dad. But I really think I should go to bed now. It's been a long day.' _And I've got a long night ahead of me_. That was not a thought she could say out loud, especially to her Dad. She put the book down on her bedside table.

Jim leant across and kissed her on the forehead. 'That's all right, Barb. I'm sleepy too. Dream good, yeah?'

'Night, Dad.' She yawned again, this time for real. 'Love you.'

'Love you too,' he switched off the light and shut the door behind him with a sigh.

Barbara listened as his footsteps grew quieter out in the hallway until she heard his bedroom door creak shut and then silence. She fiddled with her phone to find the torch and then hopped out of bed. She'd been waiting for this for months.

She bent down beside her bed and pulled out the cardboard box underneath her bed that was labelled _Girl Stuff – Keep Out_ and opened it up. Inside, faintly illuminated by the glow of her phone, lay a neatly folded catsuit she'd made from one of her old gym leotards. There was a yellow bat symbol across the chest area that she'd sewn in and attached to the shoulders of the suit was a cape. Barbara pulled the suit out of the box and pulled off her pyjamas. She squeezed herself into the suit, trying not to make too much noise and wake her Dad. Her heart was pounding as she pushed her arms through the sleeves and wriggled until the suit was in the right place.

Then she pulled from the box a domino mask she'd picked out from a fancy dress shop up the road and tied it around her head. Next, she pulled out her gloves and boots and put them on. And last was her utility belt. She'd filled it with things she'd been able to steal from her Dad. A smoke grenade here, some tear gas there. It wasn't much but it would have to do for now.

She was ready, she thought. She stood and faced the mirror, she'd looked at herself in the costume a dozen times but none of those times had been like this. In the dark the suit didn't look like it had been stitched together by a five-year-old's hands. In the dark she looked sexy, and fierce, and cool. (At least in her own head.) She was Batgirl. And she loved it.

Barbara went over to her window, slid it open and checked that the rope she'd tied earlier that day was still there and held strong. She carefully climbed out of the window and shut it behind herself whilst she hung on to the rope. The air was cold and harsh. She bit her lip. This was it. She slid herself down the rope, scared to even open her eyes, until her feet touched the pavement.

 _Now what?_ She had no idea where to go, or how to get started. Should she head into the city? Climb to the rooftops? Wait for the screaming? How did one find crime in time to stop it in a city this big?

She considered climbing back up and curling into bed beneath her thick duvet with her head on her downy pillows. That option seemed rather desirable at that particular moment in time. She'd had a long day and she'd achieved a lot by getting this far. But no, she had to do this. Her Dad gave so much to this city. Sacrificed so much to it every day of his life. It was time for her to step up. So she started walking. To where she didn't know. But at least she was going somewhere.

One thing she was certain about was that Gotham was definitely a lot spookier at night. Especially when walking alone. The towering buildings and gothic gargoyles cast strange shadows on the world below, eerie and unnatural in the faint glow of the moonlight. Barbara pulled her cape around herself for warmth and kept close to the walls and the darkness.

About five minutes in to her walking she found a staircase that led all the way up to the rooftops of the apartment building. She decided she'd get a better view from up above so started the climb up. She tried not to make a sound but ultimately failed because her boots were so clunky against the metal and it woke some of the tenants. She knew because one of them shouted for her to keep the noise down, among other things.

Once on the rooftop, she could see for miles. And the wind battered at her and the noise of it rang in her ears. But the sounds of the city were dulled from above, the sirens, the cries, the shots. Up above it all, she felt apart from it, and she felt free. Like she could do anything. Like Gotham's cruel glare was no longer on her back. It was like she was in a different place entirely.

'Woohoo!' She yelled into the wind before clasping her hands over her mouth. After a few seconds she started giggling. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She'd been dreaming about it for months, almost a year, but now she was actually doing it. She was about to be a superhero.

Barbara crept close to the edge of the rooftop and got down onto her knees. She crawled the rest of the distance and then laid down flat when she got to the edge. She peeked over, looking at the streets fifteen stories below. It was a long way down. Longer than it looked when you were looking up at the rooftops rather than down. She gulped. She watched the street from there for a moment but soon realised there wasn't going to be any trouble on that particular street because there never was. She wasn't close enough to the bad areas in the city centre. That's where she needed to go.

She made her way to the centre, climbing up and down rooftops and even jumping across a gap between a building that was at least a metre wide. She had to stop and catch her breath for a minute after that one. Eventually she arrived on a rooftop that overlooked the city hall. She stopped there for a while and ate a chocolate bar she'd stashed in her utility belt before moving on to a roof above C _rime Alley_. At least one robbery took place there each night, and at least one of those a week went south and someone ended up seriously hurt or dead. If she was going to catch a crime, _Crime Alley_ was her best bet.

She found a staircase on the outside of the building next to the one she was currently on and made her way towards it and down it. She sat on the step at the bottom. Waiting.

It wasn't until just after one am that something happened.

A kid on a pushbike, who looked about twelve, came riding down the alley. About half-way down he stepped off his bike and settled himself on a doorstop less than ten metres away from Barbara. Barbara moved silently so that she was hidden behind a bin but still could see the boy clearly. He was so young and looked terrified but also determined. Barbara wanted to give him a hug. But she needed to know why he was here first.

A few minutes later two guys swaggered up to the kid from a side alley. One big and round, the other small and twiggish. They were both young, no older than twenty and wore dark hoodies and balaclavas; their black jeans hung too far below their hips to be remotely comfortable or practical. The kid looked up at them as they approached. His expression hardened.

'You the kid?' One of the thugs, the skinny one, asked. His voice was thick and deep, but it didn't sound menacing in the slightest.

'Depends,' the boy said. 'Who are you?'

'We're the guys here to collect you,' the skinny one spoke again.

'I want names, you know. It's easier to trust people who give names,' the boy said. 'They're less likely to screw you over.'

'Fine then, I'm Simon. The big guy is Brad,' skinny guy said. 'And you're Jason, right?'

The boy nodded. 'Thanks.'

Simon stuck his fingers in his pockets. 'Right, so you trust us now?'

Brad picked a bogey out of his nose, stared at it for a moment, and then put it in his mouth. _Yuck._

The boy shook his head. 'No, course I don't trust you. But what choice have I got? You'll send the money to my Ma? 50,000 bucks?'

Barbara leant forward, trying to get a better vantage point.

Simon shrugged. '20,000.'

'What? I was told 50.'

'You was told wrong.'

'Look, Simon, my folks aren't gonna miss me, but they're the type of people who make a racket about things. 50,000 might keep 'em quiet, but 20,000 sure as hell won't.'

'We ain't in charge of expenses,' said Simon. He looked at his watch and tapped it a few times before covering it with his sleeve. 'Kid, we gotta go now.'

'One more thing-'

Simon leant over towards Jason and grabbed his wrist. Jason pulled away from him but Simon managed to pull the kid to his feet and tug him a few paces towards where they'd come from. 'We haven't got time. There are bats about and we gotta pick up some others.'

'I just wanna know; who hired you? Who am I doing this for?' Jason pulled backwards and managed to free himself from Simon.

'We dunno,' Simon said.

'Bald guy,' Brad spoke for the first time.

'Shut up, you idiot.'

'He's bold. And rich,' said Jason. 'Sounds like Lex Luthor, don't you think?'

'Shut up, kid. Speculating isn't good for you.' Simon made a grab for Jason, but he dodged. 'Come on, let's go.'

'One more thing.' Jason backed up and walked right into Brad who was picking a spot on his cheek through his balaclava. Jason jolted when he touched Brad and Brad grabbed the kid by the shoulders. 'What's gonna happen to me when I get wherever it is?'

'Something bad, probably,' Simon said, his voice sounded dangerous now. Simon grabbed Jason by the hair and tilted his head up to look at him. 'Depends on your genes really.'

'Meta-genes?' asked Jason.

Barbara couldn't take it anymore, she had to intervene. She pulled some pepper spray from her belt and uncapped it. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the darkness, trying to look confident. 'Hey, why don't you two pick on someone your own age?' She thought it would sound cool, but it didn't.

Simon looked towards Barbara and wore an expression that looked both terrified and about to burst out in laughter. 'Who the hell are you supposed to be?'

'Batgirl.' Her voice cracked as she spoke, and it came out higher than she wanted it too.

The two thugs burst out laughing. Jason muttered a 'Jesus fucking Christ' under his breath.

'What do we do with her?' Brad asked.

'Nothing,' Simon said. 'Let's go.'

'We should take her too.'

Simon let go of Jason's head and thought for a moment.

'Are you two really as thick as you look,' Jason said. 'She's a cape, dumbasses. Her parents are probly rich.'

'So?' Brad muttered.

'Rich parents care about their kids,' Jason said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Barbara couldn't believe the kid was trying to help her.

'So?'

'Don't be thick, Brad. He's saying you can't pay 'em off if they're rich,' said Simon. 'And he's got a point. Leave the girl, let's just take little Jason here.'

'Alright,' Brad said. They started walking away.

'Hey,' Barbara shouted. They didn't stop so she tried again. 'Don't walk away from me 'cause you're too scared to fight a girl.'

That did it.

'Eep.'

They both turned towards her and started walking back, Brad still holding Jason. Simon tilted his head in challenge. 'C'mon then, Bat-babe. We'll play it your way first, my way after. C'mon. Show me what you've got.'

Barbara said a silent prayer under her breath before she sprinted at Simon, pepper spray in hand. She jumped and kicked with her leg at his gut but he dodged and she landed on her butt. He grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm back. Real fighting was very different from her Taekwondo and Karate lessons. There wasn't this much pain in the learning. She felt something crack and yelped. Simon grabbed the pepper spray. 'Stupid bitch,' he said.

'That's not how you treat a lady,' Jason said. He kicked backwards and his shoe collided with Brad's crotch. There wasn't enough strength in it to really hurt, but it was enough to shock the big guy into releasing Jason.

Jason barrelled into Simon and sent him sprawling on the floor and Simon let go of Barbara. She rubbed her wrist before getting to her feet. She looked over to Jason, who was on top of Simon, punching him rhythmically, he was well trained – better than her. There was rage, but also a discipline beneath it. Simon seemed to remember he had the pepper spray in hand and aimed it up at Jason's face.

'Look out,' Barbara shouted but it was too late. Jason had been hit by the spray and was rubbing at his eyes yelling about how much it hurt.

Barbara was about to stand up, but Brad grabbed her by the shoulders and held her down. She rolled over backwards and kicked her legs into Brad's face. He yelled out. She muttered an apology. Brad back off a few paces, touching his lip. Barbara got to her feet.

'Yeah, well, I've never had pepper spray in my eyes before,' Jason said. 'I can't see a damn thing… I don't care if it'll wear off, I can't-'

Simon interrupted Jason by punching him the jaw. 'Who the hell are you talking to, kid?'

'I ain't talking to no one.' Jason said, spitting out blood.

Simon pulled at Jason's collar. 'You're wearing a wire, ain't ya? Who are you talking to?'

'No one, you-' Another punch. 'Bastard!'

Barbara charged at Brad, but she couldn't knock him over, he was too strong, too big. Instead he grabbed her and held her close. All she could think of was that he smelled real bad and that she was going to have to take a billion showers when she got home. He leant his face towards her face, like he was about to kiss her or sniff her for a really long time.

Barbara felt something fast whiz past her ear, it landed in Brad's shoulder with a wet thud. It was bat-shaped and spattered with Brad's blood. Brad held Barbara even tighter but another batarang flew into his other shoulder and he let go of Barbara. She took the advantage to give him a sidekick to his face. He staggered back a few paces before tottering over, unconscious.

Someone ran past Barbara to the fallen Brad. At first she only noticed the cape but then she realised who it was. Robin. She looked over to where Simon and Jason had been struggling with each other to see Batman helping Jason to his feet. _Oh, crap._

She watched with her mouth hanging open as Robin rolled Brad over and cuffed his wrists. He was so precise and thorough in his movements, Barbara found herself hoping she'd be like him one day.

'I failed, Batman,' she heard Jason say over the sound of her own adrenaline fuelled heart pulsing in her eardrums.

'It's fine, Jason. There'll be other chances.' There was something paternal in his tone and in the way he patted the boys head as he spoke. 'You got us some useful intel.'

'It's not enough, though.'

'It's fine, Jason.'

'And that's not fine. I don't want to be fine,' the boy continued. He glared at Robin. 'I want to be the best.'

Robin ignored the boy and put a boot on Brad's chest, applying a gentle pressure on the big guy. 'So, Brad, wanna tell me who sent you?'

'I… I don't,' Brad stammered.

Robin pushed harder.

'Momma!' sobbed Brad.

'Please don't make me hurt you, Brad.'

'He's bald, that's all I know,' Brad sobbed. 'Please.'

Robin held his foot for a moment, just until tears started leaking from Brad's eyes, then he took off his boot. Robin crossed his arms. 'Your turn,' he said to Batman.

Batman grabbed Simon by the neck of his hoodie and lifted him up with both arms. 'Tell me who you're working for, or you'll find I'm not as polite as my colleague here.'

'No, man, they pay me too much to keep my mouth shut,' Simon said.

'I guess we'll do this the hard way then.'

Jason sniggered. Robin scowled at him.

Batman stood Simon down on his feet. He took his grappling hook off his belt and fired it up at the rooftop above. Batman grabbed Simon and they both whizzed upwards along the rope. Batman was completely silent but the shrill cries of 'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,' rang through the air and echoed throughout the alleyway.

'Cool,' said Jason, in awe.

'Super cool,' Barbara agreed.

Robin turned towards Barbara. 'And what the hell are you supposed to be?' he said with a half-smile. There was something familiar about the look.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

'Ugh…'

Barbara didn't get a chance to answer as Jason beat her to it. 'She's Batgirl, apparently.' His voice was so snooty, Barbara was pretty sure she wasn't going to like this kid, whoever the hell he was.

Robin on the other hand…

'Batgirl, huh? Not Robin-girl?' The masked boy smirked but it was somehow friendly, inviting. It didn't help that he was very handsome, chiselled cheekbones, and messy black hair just the right length that it flipped and waved in the wind.

Barbara blushed, she hoped he couldn't tell under the soft amber glow of the street lamp.

'Stop flirting, Robin.'

'Batgirl's a good name, though.' He took a step towards her, confident that his prisoner was held in his bonds and couldn't escape even with his back turned.

Barbara shuffled back until she bumped into a brick wall. She jumped a little.

He kept advancing even though Barbara had nowhere to go. 'The only trouble is…' he said, his face inches away from hers. 'You're not good.'

'What?'

'You're not good enough to do this. I watched you fight – you lack discipline,' he counted off his fingers, 'you lack skill, ingenuity, and adaptability, you ignore your peripheral, you're far too offensive and lack a strong defence, you're slow, distracted-'

'You can tell all that from one fight?'

Robin scoffed. 'That wasn't a fight, those guys don't even know which end of a knife to stab someone with.'

'They were better than that.' Barbara wondered if she would have died had Batman and Robin not turned up.

'No, they weren't. I took one out with a batarang. You know, they don't actually hurt that much.'

'I'm not in the mood to argue with you, but it was more than one batarang.' Barbara crossed her arms and stuck her chin up. 'And I landed the finishing blow.'

'You're going to get yourself killed. So, do us all a favour and go home, go to bed and pretend this never happened.' Robin put his hands next to Barbara's shoulders on either side of the wall so that his body formed a barrier around her.

Her cheeks heated. She looked around their surroundings, avoiding eye contact with Robin. Jason was seated next to Brad, throwing stones at the jerk. She could barely make out what Batman was doing on the roof with Simon, but it looked dangerous. 'What's Batman doing?'

'Extracting information.' Robin didn't even look up above, he was so in sync with his mentor.

'Surely that's not humane. Does m… Commissioner Gordon know about his methods?'

'No, but he says it's necessary.' Robin sounded a little peeved, but whether with her or Batman, she wasn't sure.

Barbara looked back into his mask, wondering what lay beneath that inhuman white lens. She squirmed and tried to make herself smaller.

'It's cruel.'

Robin's face shifted, it was no longer friendly but full of rage. 'In the past week alone, four children have gone missing from this area of Gotham. All kids from backgrounds of poverty, all kids who wanted an escape, and with each case – their loved ones received a sizeable sum of money in their bank accounts a couple days later. Those two creeps and several others are the ones abducting the children. We need to get the info of who's hiring these guys before they get more thugs in on it. Before more kids get taken.

'So, tell me again that it's cruel to give one of them a little scare.'

'Okay, point proven, you're right.' She didn't agree, the law was there for a reason. And they weren't just to protect the victims. 'Can I go now?'

Robin tilted his head. His lip twitched a little. 'If you can get past me, sure.'

'Challenge accepted.' Barbara tried to duck under his left arm.

But he was too quick. He grabbed her with his other arm, twirled her round, and held her in a neck lock that she couldn't escape from. He forced her down onto her knees as she gasped for air.

When he spoke, his voice was incredibly close to her ear. 'Looks like you've failed. Which is good, I'm not done with you yet.'

Jason sniggered. Barbara glared at the kid, but it only made him laugh more. She was beginning to feel light-headed. Robin let go of her and she fell onto her butt. The ground was cold and seeped through her homemade catsuit, making her even more miserable.

She heard Robin's footsteps heading towards the captives, but she didn't look up to see what he was doing.

'Jason, go keep watch on the girl,' said Robin, a few feet away.

'Ugh.' Jason stood up and kicked a stone in Barbara's direction before following it. He stopped in front of Barbara, boots hip width apart. 'You're really stupid, you know?'

She looked up at him, he had his arms crossed and a determined, grim expression on his face. 'Thanks,' she said.

He laughed. 'Sense of humour. I like it.'

'It wasn't that funny.'

Looking over his shoulder, Jason called to Batman – who was now on the ground with his prisoner – and Robin. 'Can we keep her? I like her.'

'No,' said Robin. 'We don't need another newbie.'

'And what do you think, Bats?'

'No.'

Jason pouted, clearly upset he wasn't getting his own way. He sat down next to Babs. 'Bunch a stiffs,' he muttered quietly.

Barbara looked at him sidelong then looked back at Batman and Robin, they were talking too quietly to make out what they were saying. 'How so?'

'Think they know everything just 'cause they're older and been doing this longer. But I'll show 'em. I'm gonna be Robin soon and I'll be ten times better than he ever was.' Jason grinned at her. 'Then I can choose a sidekick. Wanna be my sidekick?'

'Great, a sidekick of a sidekick.'

Robin broke away from Batman and called for Barbara and Jason to follow him. They shared a glance, and both followed him to a wall. Robin took out a grappling gun, aimed it at the roof, and shot it. Jason copied him; he pulled on the gun and it pulled him up.

Robin looked to Barbara. 'I suppose you don't have a grapple gun.'

Barbara shook her head, embarrassed.

Robin held out his hand expecting her to take it. She refused so he reached and grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her towards him and wrapped the arm that wasn't holding the grapple gun around her. 'Hold onto me,' he said. He did. He pulled on the rope and they both shot up to the roof.

At the top Jason helped pull them both up. 'You could have made her take the stairs.'

Robin looked away. 'I didn't see them.'

'Sure.'

'Do you know the way home from here?' Robin asked Jason.

The young boy nodded.

'Okay, you go then, get back safe. I'll walk Batgirl home.'

'You're not the boss of me,' said Jason.

'Just go.' Robin sounded exhausted.

Jason obliged without much more complaining. Barbara and Robin watched as he walked away. After a few metres they could no longer see Jason's leather jacket and baggy jeans.

'You sure that's a good idea, letting him walk away like that?'

'He'll be fine.' Robin turned to her, his face stricken. 'Besides, you're more of a danger to yourself than he is. What were you thinking coming out here all alone in that?' He gestured to her suit.

'Hey, I look badass.'

'You look ridiculous.'

Barbara huffed and sat down. She held her knees with her arms and looked away from the teen wonder. When she looked back, he was sat next to her. He stared out at the rooftop opposite. She hadn't even heard him move. This guy was the real deal.

'I just… I just want to do something to help people. To help Gotham. I want to be like my dad. But, ugh, it's so frustrating 'cause he'd never let me be a…'

'A what?'

'A, uh, a cop.'

Robin looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. He was assessing her, figuring something out. His gaze felt familiar, like he knew her well. He smiled and looked away. 'Believe me, I know what that's like.'

'Is Batman your Dad?'

'Sort of, I guess.'

'You guess?'

'He took me in after my parents were murdered. Taught me to be this.' He tilted his head back towards the stars, but he wasn't looking at them; his eyes were closed. The way his black hair swayed gently in the night breeze was familiar to Barbara.

'I'm sorry about your parents.'

'Why? It's not like you had anything to do with it.'

'That's like the tenth time someone's said that to me today.'

Robin smirked.

They both stayed silent for a while, looking up at the stars and satellites until Robin broke the silence in a hushed voice. 'I'm sorry I hurt you earlier. And I'm sorry I was mean. I was just trying to scare you.'

'Lucky I don't scare easy, then. But the insult of my suit is not forgiven. I've worked on this for months.'

'That's the worst super-suit I've ever seen.'

'Ha, got you.'

He squinted at her. 'This life really isn't good for anyone who wants to live past the age of twenty-one. You see a lot of bad stuff. You get in a lot of bad situations. It changes you.'

'You can't stop me from doing this.' She crossed her arms and pouted.

'I know.' He stood and offered her a hand up. 'Let's get you home. It's getting late, or early, whichever makes sense.'

'What if I wanna watch the sunrise?'

Robin lowered his hand. 'The sunrise isn't that good in Gotham. You want to watch it somewhere not ruined by pollution. Somewhere like the medieval streets of Brasov or the bottom of the Eiffel tower.'

'You can't make me leave. And besides, where would you take me? You don't know where I live.'

'What if I do know where you live, Barbara Gordon?'

She glared at him, aiming for the angriest look she could achieve. 'How?'

'It's the red hair, mainly. I knew I'd seen you before. But the line about your dad being a cop, that gave it away.'

'Do I know you?'

Robin shrugged. 'Let's get you home.'


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Barbara awoke to the sound of her curtains being drawn and bright light flooding the room.

'Rise and shine, sleepy head,' said her dad. 'I know you don't have school anymore, but you can't be sleeping in 'til two in the afternoon.'

Barbara yanked up her duvet, realising she was still wearing her Batgirl get-up. If her dad saw it, she'd be screwed. 'It's really two?' God, her head hurt.

'Yes, Barb, time to get up.' Jim threw a pillow at her. 'And get dressed, you have a visitor.'

Under her dad's boot she spotted her domino mask where she'd thrown it last night. She looked up at him. A visitor? 'Okay, Dad.'

Jim left the room and shut the door gently behind him.

Barbara got up carefully and as she did so, her stomach rumbled. She stumbled over to her window and drew the curtains. She didn't want her neighbours to see the massive bat symbol emblazoned on her chest. Then, she quickly pulled off her suit and pulled on some jeans and a baggy t-shirt. She threw the suit and mask under her duvet and made the bed then headed downstairs, combing her fingers through her bed hair.

At the bottom of the stairs she stopped, her mouth gaping open. She wasn't expecting him to be here.

He looked up at her and smiled with a cute little wave. 'Hey, Babs.'

'Dick, uh.' She hurried down to the bottom step. 'What are you doing here?'

Jim was staring at her, looking both protective and smug.

'I was just heading out for lunch, wondered if you'd wanna join?' Dick ran his hand through his hair.

Barbara's stomach rumbled. 'Guess I need some food.' Barbara grabbed the trainers she kept at the bottom of the stairs and started putting them on.

'She only just woke up,' said Jim.

'I couldn't tell,' said Dick. 'You look, uh…' He glanced at Jim. 'Nice. You always look nice.'

Barbara bit her lip and concentrated on tying her shoes.

Jim made a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a cough and strolled out of the room. 'Bring her home before it gets dark this time, Mr Grayson.'

'Will do, sir.' Dick grinned at Barbara. 'So, I guess the shoes mean yes?'

'Let me just brush my teeth.' She ran off to the bathroom before he had a chance to reply. She cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair and squealed quietly for a little while before returning to Dick, acting totally cool about the whole thing. 'Let's go.'

They left the house, Barbara slamming the door behind her.

Dick started walking and she followed.

'So, uh, where were you wanting to go?' She shoved her hands in her pockets and caught up with him.

'Wanna try out the new Batburger place?'

'Yeah, sounds perfect.'

They walked quietly for a few paces. Barbara found herself staring at Dick's left hand, the hand closest to her. It hung at his side like an invitation.

'Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday.'

'Why? Yesterday was great.'

'This is gonna sound super cheesy, but I kind of just wanted to hang with you. Alone. If you get me.'

'Yeah, I think I do,' she said. 'But meeting your other friends was nice. So, is it just us today?'

'Ha, uh yeah.'

'So, if I'd said no?'

'I would've been eating my batburger alone.'

The Batburger was relatively empty when they arrived. The lunch hour had passed, and the queue was one person long, so they joined it and decided what they wanted while the unhappy cashier took the customer's order in front of them. The cashier and the customer in front of them were arguing about how they were out of Joker spice.

'So, uh, what you having?' asked Dick.

Barbara's face paled, she'd forgotten something very important. 'Uh, I can't, I forgot my money.'

Dick nudged her with his elbow. 'Lucky I have mine then.'

'But that's not fair, you bought the picnic yesterday.'

'You realise Bruce is like the richest guy in Gotham, I don't need to worry about money as long as I live with him. Besides, you'll pay me back another time.'

Barbara rolled her eyes. 'Fine, I'll have some Night-wings and fries. God, this place has awful puns.'

'Sorry, sir,' said the cashier, looking young and panicked. 'But, we have other customers, if you're not going to buy anything, I have to ask you to leave.'

The customer rudely slammed his hand on the table, making the cashier jump, before storming from the shop. He bumped into Dick on the way out, not slowing his pace one bit to apologise.

'Sorry about that,' said the cashier, obviously flustered. 'You get some customers that don't know when to stop.'

'That's fine,' said Dick, stepping towards the table. 'Are you alright?'

The question made the cashier smile. 'Yeah, I'm fine, gotta get used to it I suppose. What would you guys like?'

'A Night-wing meal deal.'

The cashier clicked some buttons on the till. 'What drink would you like with that?'

'Babs?'

'Oh, uh, a coke.'

'Mhmm. We can't Jokerize the fries today, no spice left.'

'That's cool.'

'Anything else?'

'A Batburger with fries and a coke.'

The cashier finished clicking. 'That'll be $12.60.' Dick handed the money over and the cashier gave him his change. 'Take a seat.'

'Thanks.'

Barbara and Dick sat in a booth by the window, they looked out at the grey streets and pondered for a moment.

'You're a nice guy, aren't you?' said Barbara, staring at Dick with her detective look.

Dick looked back at her, looking confused. 'I guess, why?'

'You payed for my food. You made that worker smile when most people would have just ignored what happened.'

'Would you?'

'No.'

Dick smiled calmly. 'Thought so.'

'Hey, don't change the subject, this is about you. Why are you so nice?'

'I guess I just want to be someone my parents would be proud of.' He looked out of the window. The way his eyes looked into the distance made him look vulnerable and young. As young as the day his parents were murdered in front of his eyes.

'You must have some dark secret that you're hiding.'

'I wouldn't call my secrets dark, exactly.'

'So, you do have secrets?'

A staff member came over carrying a tray of their food and dumped it on the table. 'Enjoy.'

'Thanks,' said Barbara as the staff left. She turned back to Dick and rested her chin on her hands, leaning towards him. 'So?'

Dick's voice grew quiet and defensive. 'They're called secrets for a reason, Barbara.' Was there a hint of threat in his voice?

Barbara shoved a fry in her mouth, suddenly not feeling all that hungry. Dick unwrapped his burger and took a bite.

'Are you alright?' Barbara asked after a few more bites. When he didn't speak she said. 'I didn't mean to pry.'

'Sorry,' he mumbled into his burger. 'It's just, thinking about them makes me… It makes me angry about what happened.' He glanced up at her. 'I miss them.'

'I get it,' said Barbara softly.

'And I do have secrets. But they're secrets I can't tell anyone because it involves people I love. They could get hurt or in trouble if the wrong person finds out.'

'Am I the wrong person?'

Dick swallowed a large bite of burger. 'Yes, you're one of the worst people I could tell. Because of who you know.'

Barbara sank back into the seat of the booth. She wanted the faux black leather to swallow her up and eat her whole. She wanted to curl up and cry. But she couldn't move.

Dick huffed. 'It just sucks that you're the one person I'd want to tell.'

'You're so damned cryptic,' she muttered, her throat feeling tight.

There was a bang on the window. Dick and Barbara both jumped and stared at the couple staring at them from the outside.

'Oh, hell,' said Dick, totally unenthused.

Wally pressed his face to the glass, grinning at the half-eaten food on the table. Artemis stood behind him with her arms crossed, looking as disappointed as Barbara felt. Barbara waved at them while Dick groaned and then they came into the shop.

'Fancy seeing you here,' said Wally as he approached the counter.

Artemis slapped him around the back of his head and came over to the booth Dick and Barbara occupied. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know.'

Dick sighed. 'Guess I should have figured he'd follow me. Why can't he just leave me alone?'

Artemis looked between the other two and squinted, trying to figure out why they both looked so gloomy. 'Can I sit?'

'You're the guy that made us run out of the Joker spice this morning,' the cashier was saying. 'How can you possibly want more?'

'Look, they don't sell this stuff in Keystone where I come from.' Wally was saying. 'We've only got Big Belly Burger.'

Artemis slid in the booth next to Barbara. Even though Barbara wasn't sure she like Artemis, she was glad for her company.

'You two alright?' said Artemis, looking mostly at Barbara.

Barbara smiled and spoke lightly. 'Yeah.' She shoved a load of chips in her mouth, so she didn't have to speak anymore.

Artemis raised her eyebrows at Dick.

'I'm good.'

Wally strolled over and slid in the booth next to Dick. He put his arm over his friends' shoulders. Dick in his foul mood didn't even bother to shake him away. Wally shoved a handful of Dick's chips in his mouth.

'Why are you here?' asked Dick.

'Thought I'd take Arty on a date. Didn't realise you'd have the same idea. What a coincidence running into you here my good ol' boy wonder.'

Barbara looked at Dick, her mouth dropped. She knew why she recognised something about Robin the night before. It was because he looked and sounded almost exactly like Dick.

Wally laughed but his laughter quickly died to silence. 'Okay, I'm missing something, what's going on?'

Dick couldn't be Robin. It made no sense. But then Dick had admitted to having secrets. And by the sounds of it, they were big. And if she were the wrong person to tell, it was because her dad was the commissioner and Robin, although good, was technically a criminal. Barbara felt the sudden need to get out of there. 'I need the toilet.'

Artemis shifted from the seat to let her out. Barbara was out nearly as fast as she was and through the toilet doors before anyone had a chance to think. She splashed water over her face and rubbed her eyes. She heard the door opening. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw Artemis poking her head through.

'Hi,' said Barbara.

'Hey.' Artemis came fully into the room and let the door close behind her. She walked over to the wall and leaned against it. 'So, uh, I'm not good at pep talks. But I am a good listener. Wanna talk about it?'

Barbara turned around and leaned against the sink. 'I think I asked a personal question. He got annoyed at me.'

'What kind of personal question?'

'You sound like a therapist.'

'Yeah, sorry, I've seen a lot of those in my time.'

Barbara chuckled. 'It sounds stupid, but I asked him if he had any dark secrets.'

'He's big on secrets.' Artemis said. 'Big on knowing everybody else's deal, but not too big on the sharing.'

'Do you think he might be…' she was about to say Robin, but she couldn't let it slip out. Maybe Artemis knew already, maybe she didn't. Barbara didn't want to spread rumours, not if they weren't true. Especially with so little evidence. She needed to get some clues. 'What's chess club?'

'First rule of chess club: don't talk about chess club.' Artemis looked smug, like she'd just made a killer reference. Which she had, in all fairness to her. But she'd also given Barbara a lead.

'So, it's some kind of fight club?'

Artemis' shoulders hunched, defensive. 'No.' She was lying.

'Okay. I'm ready to head back out.'

'You sure?' Barbara nodded. 'Yeah.'


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Barbara didn't find anything else out at lunch with Dick, Wally, and Artemis. After they'd ate, she'd left them to it. They had their chess club to run off to, whatever chess club really was. Typically, she didn't get an invite.

When it was dark, Barbara slipped into her Batgirl outfit. It was harder to get into than the night before. Her sweat had made it uncomfortable and hard in odd places. It really needed a wash. She put on her domino mask and boots and slid out the window on her rope.

'Thought I'd see you again,' said a voice from over her shoulder.

Barbara span around to see him lurking in the shadows under her window. It was Robin. 'Are you my stalker now?'

'Think of me as more of a guardian angel.' He had a smirk on his face.

'More like guardian Dick.'

He was a little taken aback by her comment, but not enough for her suspicions to be proven correct. 'I'm here to make sure you don't die. I'd feel like it was my fault if you got hurt.' There was something in his hands, something purple and fabric. He held it up to her, so she could see it clearly in the dim light. 'Here, I had this made for you.'

Barbara took it in her hand. It felt heavy, kind of solid. But the fabric was smooth and velvety. There was also a bright yellow utility belt and gloves. 'First you're telling me I'm not good enough to be a superhero. Now you're giving me a costume?'

'That's reinforced with a light bullet proof material, sort of like Kevlar. I can't tell you what it is because, well, no one knows it exists yet.'

'Meaning if I get shot…'

'It'll hurt, but it won't pierce the fabric. There's also a few gadgets in the utility belt.'

'There's a catch.'

'You have to let me patrol with you whenever you go out. I've given you a radio, so we can communicate. It's in one of the pockets on the belt, can't remember which.'

Barbara tried to shove it back in his hands. 'I can't take this.'

'If you don't wear it, I can't let you patrol.'

Barbara tried to walk away but Robin caught her arms and pulled her in close, holding her lightly but firmly.

'I'm not bluffing.'

'Fine, Barbara said.' Let me go change. She handed to clothes back to Robin and climbed back up the rope. He tied the costume with the rope and she pulled it up to get changed.

Once on, the costume felt light but breathable. It was so much nicer than the thing Barbara had made herself. When she looked in the mirror, she looked like a real superhero, not like the amateur from last night. The suit was purple, but a midnight purple. There was a yellow bat symbol sewn to the chest.

She pulled on the gloves and clipped on the utility belt; having a quick look through the pockets. Some smoke grenades, pepper spray, batarangs, a penknife, and a grapple gun which clipped to the back of the belt. Robin hadn't given her any shoes or a mask, so she put her own back on. Barbara walked to the mirror and had a look. Damn, she looked so good.

'Barbara,' Robin called from outside.

She rushed over to the window and shushed him. 'My dad might here.'

'Sorry, you were taking ages. Are you ready?'

Barbara climbed out the window and slid down. 'Feels good.'

'Yeah and smells nice. That thing you were wearing before stank.'

'Hey.'

'This costume doesn't need washing, just shove it in the freezer for a couple hours when it gets smelly.' Robin was holding something else in his hands.

'Freezer? What's that?'

'I got you a cape.' He twirled the cape around her shoulders and clipped it on. To Barbara it seemed like he was taking his time.

Once the cape was on, he looked into Barbara's eyes and reached up to her mask.

She stepped back, touching the mask. 'What are you doing?'

Robin held up his hand, holding something black and made of fabric. 'You don't want this?'

'Oh.' Barbara stayed still while he stepped forward, took off the mask and replaced it with the cowl he'd bought.

'There, perfect,' he said. 'Now, are you ready for your first lesson?'

Robin and Barbara sat on a gargoyle overlooking the Metropolitan Bank. This was because, as Robin had observed in his long years as sidekick to the Batman, that the bank got robbed every other day and today was a Tuesday. Whatever that meant.

Robin also had a police radio in his utility belt which he was listening to with great attention.

'Can I listen?' Barbara asked after several minutes of sitting in silence. She had been expecting more action.

Robin handed over the second headphone and she put it in her ear. She listened and noticed that every few minutes something was reported over the radio though Robin took no interest.

'Why aren't we responding to any of these?' she asked, a little impatient.

'Because the police have it covered. We're not here to do their jobs or step on their toes.'

'Then what are you listening for?'

Robin stayed quiet a moment. 'Remember last night, the attempted kid napping?'

'Yeah.' How could she forget. 'Last nights was a set-up though.'

'Right. And remember what I told you?'

'Kids are going missing, they have for weeks. And in their place parents are sending money.'

'You're a good listener, that's one thing.'

'Thanks?'

'What I'm looking for,' continued Robin. Is for signs of other kidnappings. We probably won't find any on here, kidnappings are usually reported after, not before. But we have to be thorough. And as for why we're sitting on this gargoyle. It's because we're almost in the direct centre of the city, meaning we can get to anywhere relatively fast and easy in the centre of town. Also, the majority of the kidnappings have taken place in areas within one mile of this spot.'

'Wow,' said Barbara. 'You really planned this.'

'Mhmm. What I'm getting at is we have to be prepared. We haven't got superpowers, like Superman, or the Flash, or Green Lanturn. Being prepared is our best weapon.' He looked at Barbara then. 'I'm assuming you have no super powers.'

'No, I don't. Unless my infectious smile counts.' Barbara grinned with her teeth; it made Robin chuckle. 'See what I mean.'

'You're sweet. But that's no super power.'

'Damn, I really thought it was.'

'What have you got in the way of training?'

'I'm a red tag at taekwondo. And a brown belt in karate. I've had fire arms training and I've also done gymnastics since I was five.'

'I was really hoping you'd be a black belt in at least one form of martial art.'

'And how many black belts have you got Mr Robin?'

He looked at her, totally serious when he spoke. 'I have black belts in martial arts you've never even heard of.'

Barbara was about to protest but was cut off by a scream a couple blocks away. The voice sounded young.

Robin shoved the radio in his utility belt and shot his grappling hook at the rooftop of the building they were currently seated on. He offered his hand to Barbara and she took it; he pulled her in tight and they shot up to the roof.

'Quick little bit of info. There's gonna be gaps in between the rooftops, none of them are too far apart, a metre or so. Think of it as a long jump. You're good at long jump. Just kick off and land the same way. You won't fall, and if you do, scream and Superman will come save you.'

'Really?'

'Only if he's in Gotham. But you won't fall. The adrenaline will kick in if it hasn't already. Don't hesitate. Just run. Got that?'

Barbara nodded. She'd only heard every other word. The blood was rushing in her ears. This was it. Time for a fight. She was ready. At least she thought she was.

'Follow me.' Robin took off sprinting.

She followed. The night air rushed at her face like a cold wind, leaving her breathless but quenched at the same time. The first jump was coming up, the edge of the building. She was ten stories high and most definitely going to die if she fell. But she saw Robin go over and then she went over, landing perfectly. Well, other than the fact that she would have fallen if Robin hadn't grabbed her arm just in time. He'd waited for her.

'Maybe its better if we go the ground way,' he said, still holding her hand.

'Yeah.'

They grappled down and sprinted the rest of the way through the back streets and alleys. It only took them a couple minutes to get there, but it looked like they were too late. The girl who'd screamed was lying unconscious, propped up by the wall of the alleyway. Two men wearing hoodies crouched over her. One was searching through her pockets, the other pulling at the buttons on her cardigan.

Barbara must have shouted something because they both looked over.

'You shouldn't have done that,' said Robin under his breath.

'Sorry,' she muttered.

Robin ran at them, Barbara wasn't far behind. The two men stood there for a moment, frozen with their mouths gaping, before they realised they should probably run too.

Robin rammed into one and knocked him over with his body weight. Barbara pulled out a batarang from her utility belt and aimed it at the runners back. It his him and dug into his skin, but it fell to the ground and the man kept running. She glanced at the batarang as she followed, it was splattered with the man's blood. It was complete luck that the man tripped on a rock and fell, grazing his chin with the impact. He rolled over and Barbara was on top of him. Punching and slapping his face and chest while the man groaned. She didn't stop until she was sure he wouldn't stand up. It only took three or four good punches to the jaw.

Barbara glanced over her shoulder at Robin. He'd already taken down his guy and was comforting the girl. He had his hand on her shoulder and was talking to her softly. She must have woken while the fight was happening.

'You, bub, have been schooled,' said Barbara. 'Schooled by the Batgirl.'

'You look like you should be in school.' The man grimaced and spat out blood. 'You fuckin' knocked out my teeth, bitch.'

Barbara jumped a little when a pair of handcuffs dropped in front of her lap.

'Cuff him,' Robin said. 'I've already called it in.'


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

At breakfast the next morning, Barbara ate at the same time as her dad. Waking up at seven after getting home at 4am left her feeling groggy but she couldn't sleep so there was not much point in her staying in bed.

'So how was your date yesterday?' asked Jim as Barbara seated herself at the table.

'Uh, I don't want to talk about it.' Barbara said, cramming cereal in her mouth.

'That bad, huh?'

'Let's talk about something else. Like, do you know who Batman is?'

'Odd question. And no, I don't.'

'Do you want to know?'

'No.'

Barbara rested her spoon in the bowl. 'What would you do if you did?'

'I'd have to arrest him. It'd be easier to get him if I knew where he lived. Why are you asking me all this? Do you know something?'

'No, dad.' Barbara picked up her spoon and swirled the milk in the bowl. 'I'm just writing something, like an article, want it to be as accurate as possible.'

'Okay, well be careful.'

'Last night, I wanted to see what you could do. Tonight, I'm training you. And for the foreseeable future, I will be training you.' Robin was holding a long stick, he span it in an effortless pattern as he spoke.

They were in the Bat-cave. The infamous secret base of the Batman. Robin had taken her there on the back of his motorcycle. He'd covered her eyes with a blindfold, so she couldn't see, but she could tell by the length of the journey that he'd taken her to the outskirts of the city. Dick lived in the outskirts.

'So, um, what's this stick thingy?' Barbara was holding a stick too, Robin had given her one too. The stick was long and smooth and painted over with a black varnish.

'That is a Bō, you might have heard it called a bo-staff before.'

'Yeah, I think so.'

Robin swung the staff around a little before catching it with both hands. 'A Bō is very versatile. It works as both an offense.' He lunged at her with the stick. Instinctively Babs moved to block it with the staff he'd given her. Robin grinned. 'It also is great for defence.'

'Okay, but why do I need to know how to use a stick? It's not exactly like I'm gonna carry this around.'

'It's called a Bō, not a stick. And while, yes, it's bulky, you're not going to be carrying one around with you most likely. But it's likely you'll find something like a Bō on the street. A long branch, or a piece of pipe or railing. It's a good weapon to know.'

'That makes sense, I guess.'

Robin nodded. 'First, I'll teach you how to use the holds and stances you'll need. Then, how to use a Bō for defence, how to block and parry. Then I'll teach you how to attack with it. So, this is a normal hold…'

Over the coming weeks, Robin trained Barbara into being a Batgirl she could be proud of. He trained her in the basics of the martial arts he knew – focusing on technique and defence, helped her with her acrobatics and gymnastics, and taught her basic first aid. Once he had taught the basics, he began he brought in more and more advanced techniques, more kicks, more blocks, more stances.

'Most thugs don't have a clue how to fight.' Robin said one night. 'All you'll need to take guys like that down is a few basic kicks and punches. But for the stronger foes, the scary ones, you need to be better than them to win. Especially since you're pretty small. You don't have the advantage of weight. That's why getting the right technique is so important. You need to make the most of what you know.'

The nights were long. Long and exhausting. Barbara became nocturnal. Her nights with Robin replaced her days as Barbara.

'When do you sleep?' She asked him one night as they sparred.

Robin lightly blocked her punch. 'From about 7am until ten-ish.'

'Seven? But we finish here at like three.' Her surprise distracted her so that he managed to knock her over with a roundhouse kick to the feet, sweeping her off them literally. Barbara sat up and rubbed her head. 'Ow. That was rude.'

'You were distracted.'

'Didn't need to do that.'

'Why, your enemies would take advantage of your distraction. Why shouldn't I?'

She could only huff in reply.

Robin held out a hand to her. 'As for your question. I patrol after I drop you home. Make up for the time I use training you.'

Barbara took his hand, frowning. 'Am I a burden?'

He pulled her up to her feet. 'We all start out this way, don't worry. Even Batman was a kid once. It just takes time.'

There were bruises, plenty of bruises. But the bruises felt like victories on her skin. Victories she had to cover with make-up in case her dad found out, though for a detective, he had never been too good at spotting Barbara's cuts and bruises. Sometimes she even managed to land a few bruises on Robin, though he seemed to take them a lot easier than she did.

The nights of training were fun, but there was always one thing nagging at the back of Barbara's mind. Who was he? Somewhere in her mind, she knew that it was Dick behind that mask. But a part of her, a big part of her, didn't want it to be. That part of her wanted Robin to be a stranger so bad, she just really didn't want Dick to be the liar she knew deep down that he was.

'Who are you?' She knew it was a bad idea before she even asked it. She knew she should have just stayed silent, but sometimes Barbara forgot that what she said and what she thought shouldn't always be equal.

Robin wiped a towel over his forehead. 'I'm Robin.'

They were sat in the bat-cave after one of their training sessions, taking a breather before Robin took Barbara home. She still, even after almost a month of training with him, hadn't won enough of his trust to see where the bat-cave really was and so make it there her own way.

'No, I mean underneath that mask. Who are you when you're not Robin?'

Robin stood and brushed himself down, though what he was brushing down was a mystery to Barbara. There were no crumbs or dirt on him and the uniform hadn't reeved up at all. 'I should take you home.'

'Wait, no. I shouldn't have asked that, it was an invasion of privacy.'

'Believe me, if I had my way I would have told you weeks ago who I am. I know your identity, you should know mine.'

'Yeah,' said Barbara, surprised. 'Then what's stopping you.'

'Batman. He has to be in control of everything.' Robin began pacing back and forth. 'Even who I can and cannot tell because it might expose us all. The same rules don't apply to who he tells.'

Barbara followed him with her eyes as he moved from side to side. 'You don't seem to like Batman very much.'

Robin stopped pacing and sat down beside her. He buried his head in his hands. 'No, I do, it's just he'd frustrating. I'm sorry to rant.'

'Dad's are like that sometimes. They think they're doing the best for you, but they don't really know what's best.'

Robin smiled at her. 'For the record, I trust you. I want to tell you.' He nudged her with his elbow, gently, like a touch.'

'I'd feel the same if you hadn't already figured me out.'

Robin nudged her again and they both started laughing.

After they calmed, Robin told her he thought she was ready, she just needed to pass his test. Then he took her home, leaving her to wonder what the test might be.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Barbara knocked on the front door Wayne manor. The knocker was made of heavy iron and was carved into a lion head. She could hear shuffling from behind the big oak door before it was opened to reveal Alfred, carrying a cup of tea in his hands.

'Oh, Miss Gordon,' he said. 'What a surprise.'

'Please, call me Barbara.'

'As you wish, Miss Barbara. Were we expecting you?'

Barbara slipped her hands into her pockets and looked into the corridor behind the old man. 'No, I just came by. Um, is Dick in?'

'Yes, Master Dick is inside. He's currently having a rather heated discussion with Master Bruce at the moment. You can come in while you wait.' Alfred stepped aside and let Barbara through. He gently shut the door behind her.

Alfred led the way and Barbara followed him. She could hear raised voices coming from one of the rooms nearby. As they passed the room, which was the dining room, the door was slightly ajar. They stopped in front of it. Barbara could see Bruce's stiff and aggressive posture through the door way. She tried not to listen to the words they were shouting, they didn't make much sense to her anyway.

Alfred knocked on the door. His first knocks weren't heard so he knocked again.

The shouting stopped and there was a muffled 'come in.'

Alfred pushed the door open and told them Barbara was here to see Dick before stepping out again and closing the door behind them. 'We'll wait in the kitchen,' Alfred told her.

'Are they always at each-other's throats like that?'

'Recently, yes. But only recently, as I recall they used to get on quite well until a few weeks ago.'

'What changed?' she asked as they came into the kitchen.

'We had an addition to the family.'

As Alfred spoke, Barbara spotted him, the boy from her first night as Batgirl.

'Who's that?' said Jason, shoving his mouth full of crisps. He was only half interested in Barbara because the rest of his attention was given to the tv that was playing reruns of Scooby Doo.

'This is Miss Barbara Gordon,' said Alfred.

'The commissioners daughter?'

'Yes.'

'What's she doing here?'

'She's Master Dick's friend.' Alfred turned to Barbara. 'That, Miss Barbara, is Master Jason. His manner takes some getting used to. Master Bruce is adopting him.'

'Dick didn't tell me he was getting a brother.'

'That's because he's not the most thrilled at the situation,' Alfred washed his empty tea cup in the sink. 'Would you like a drink?'

'Sure, I'll just have some juice.'

'Orange?'

'Yes, thanks.'

Alfred poured her a glass of fresh juice. 'I made it this morning,' he said.

Barbara glanced at Jason as she took the cup. 'Thanks. Uh, Alfred, can I ask you something?'

'Of course.'

'Jason's the reason they've been fighting, right?'

'I think that Master Dick feels as though he's being replaced.'

'And is he?' Jason being here only made Barbara surer that Dick was Robin, and by extension Bruce Batman. It seemed like Bruce was training Jason, grooming him to replace Dick as Robin. But then what would Dick be?

Alfred sighed. 'Master Bruce doesn't see it that way.'

At that moment, Dick came into the kitchen looking mopey and stressed. 'Hey, Babs, I'm glad you're here.' He said, approaching her. Once he was beside her, he pulled her into a quick hug. 'It's been a while since we've hung out.'

Alfred handed Dick a glass of orange juice.

'Thanks, Alfred,' he said, then turned to Barbara. 'Can we go somewhere else?'

And so, they seated themselves beneath a large oak tree growing at the edge of the estate. With their backs to the tree, they stared up at the green leaves, swaying in the gentle breeze.

'You okay?' asked Barbara.

'Yeah.'

'Alfred told me the reason you're fighting with Bruce is Jason. How come you didn't tell me about him?'

'Bruce wants him kept a secret for now. But Jason, he's not trustworthy.'

'Why?'

Dick looked at her, assessing her. 'I probably shouldn't tell you.'

'Oh, not this again.'

'When Bruce and Jason met, Jason was stealing the wheels of Bruce's car. And things keep going missing around the house. Expensive things. Jason's stashing them somewhere, but we can't figure out where. It's his back-up if things go south with the adoption.'

'So, Bruce's adopting the kid? Makes total sense.'

'When Bruce found him, he tried to get him back to his parents, but Jason wouldn't tell him anything. We've figured out where he lives, but he can't go back there. Jason's mother doesn't know how to look after him. She's high most of the time, the rest she barely classes as sober. And his step-dad beats him and his mother. Jason was stealing the wheels to make money to escape. He's been staying with us because it's not safe for him to go home.'

'Do the police know? Child services?'

'Yeah, they do.' Dick sighed. 'And I know that your dad's the guy in charge of the GCPD, but one broken home isn't really a priority in Gotham. And unless something really awful happens, child services won't step in. They have too many cases to deal with all of them.'

'So, he's living here?'

'Yes, hopefully forever. If the adoption papers go through. It's tricky because both his parents are alive, though God knows where his biological dad is. With me it was easy, my parents were dead.

'Look, you can't tell anyone about this,' Dick said. 'Promise me.'

'I won't.'

Dick smiled. 'So, why did you come here?'

'Oh, guess I just wanted to see you. Things didn't go so well the last time we met up.' That was only part of the truth. But then so was Dick's story. There was more to his fight with Bruce than Jason's adoption.

'Sorry about that. I've not been myself lately. There's a lot of stress. Was there anything you wanted to do or talk about.'

'I also wanted to get something out in the open.' That was a lie, but she couldn't very well tell him she'd come to scout out for the batcave. That she'd only come to find clues.

'Okay.'

'Do you like me, Dick?'

There was a long pause in which Dick looked everywhere in the garden apart from her. Then he spoke. 'I'm guessing you mean in the more than friends way.'

'Yeah.'

'I do. I like you.' He looked at her then, his face white as a ghost. 'What gave it away?'

'You've asked me on two dates now. Both of which have been crashed by Wally, who, by the way, made it painfully obvious to me.'

'Painfully?'

'Sorry, that sounds bad. I mean glaringly. No, that sound bad too. Ugh.' She buried her head in her hands.

'I'm confused. Did I just get friend-zoned? Or…'

Barbara reached out and touched his hand lightly with her finger tips. Then their hands clasped together, almost without thought. 'No, I like you too.' Her face was as red as a strawberry.

'So, uh, I guess there's a question I have to ask.'

She jerked her hand away. She couldn't get involved with this. Not if he really was Robin like her suspicions were proving. 'No, not yet. Later, but not yet.'

'I'm very confused right now.'

'You're not the only one,' she said. 'Believe me, you're not the only one.'


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Robin never came for Barbara the night of her test. Instead, when she slid down the rope she had hung outside her window she found a note stuck to the floor beneath it. _What heals the wound made by a stinging plant?_ The note said. It was hand-written in a scrawl that Barbara was almost certain would match Dick's if she had it tested. Barbara was baffled for a long while. She sat on the ground, reading over the note a dozen times. Of course, she knew the answer, dock leaves, but what the hell did that have to do with anything?

She wanted to call Robin on the transceiver he'd given her. But that would mean defeat. He'd given her this test because he thought she might be ready, she had to pass. She had to prove all that training had worked.

'Dock leaves,' she said out loud, quietly so her Dad wouldn't hear. 'Dock…'

Docks, she thought. He wants me to go to the docks.

Luckily, Barbara knew the way to the docks, her Mum used to take her and her brother there when they were small thinking that watching the boats would calm James' aggression. Little did her Mum know that the docks were full of crime, more so than the rest of Gotham. When her Dad had found out, he'd told her never to take Barbara and James there again. It wouldn't be good for a detective's family to be spotted snooping around the docks.

Now Barbara was heading there at peak crime time, sneaking along the shadows of alleyways because she wasn't too sure on rooftops just yet. Most of the deliveries to drug cartels and the mob were made via the docks in the late hours of the night and early hours of the morning. She wasn't ready to fight the mob, at least not alone.

She decided that unless Robin's test depended on her confronting a foe, then she would steer clear. It wouldn't be good for her reputation as a new hero to become smushed brains under some mobsters boot the first time she was allowed out alone.

When she arrived just outside the docks, Barbara decided to take a quick look around from up high. She climbed atop the harbourmasters cabin and laid down on her stomach. From her utility belt, she pulled out her binoculars and took a look around. It didn't look like anyone was there except a few tired looking workmen. Maybe she'd come too early for the bad folks to arrive. A big part of her was very glad about that.

Barbara climbed off the cabin and took a closer look around the dock. She stuck to the shadows of the boats and containers and searched each pontoon and boat thoroughly. Nothing seemed amiss and Barbara began to worry that she'd guessed the clue wrong. Maybe Robin had wanted her to find some dock leaves. But then she came to the last pontoon, in the middle of it was a small bird cage, inside of which was an adolescent Robin. It tweeted at her as she came close. Tied to the birds' foot was a note.

Barbara carefully undid the cage and coaxed the Robin into her hand which was easier to do than she expected, perhaps because the Robin was so young. She held the bird firmly but gently as she untied the note from its foot, then she lowered her hand to the floor and let the little guy go. He tweeted at her gratefully before hopping off towards the city. She hoped it would find a park somewhere.

'What are you doing kidnapping Robin's, Robin?' Barbara said to herself as she unfolded the note. _You rescued the first hostage, well done._ That was all the note said. But she was sure the trial wasn't over, _first_ wasn't a word that made things sound over.

Barbara took a closer look at the cage. There was nothing inside it, but maybe underneath… She lifted it, and there it was, the next clue. It was an A4 piece of paper decorated with letters cut out from magazines. _When the punishment it's the _ the criminal needs a _._

The first word was obvious to Barbara, Crime. But the other, not so. Lawyer didn't make sense, neither did attorney, nor did friend. Nothing fit, hug, piece of cake, ally. Ally, that was it, Crime Alley.

Barbara ran from the docks, not really worrying if she was spotted. They might see a caped figure running along, see the pointy ears and think it was Batman, that'd be kind of cool. It wasn't far from the docks to Crime Alley. She made it there in less than ten minutes, but she was panting by the time she arrived.

She walked down the street, nervous that someone was following. Nervous that she might be seen. She heard a footstep, span around, no one appeared to be there. A shuffle up above. Still, nothing. Barbara moved closer to the wall as she walked down the notoriously corrupt street. She saw no one, and perhaps that was worse than seeing someone, because she got the feeling that she wasn't alone.

A few paces down the alley, Barbara spotted a pearl necklace on the floor, some of the beads were broken and the string was snapped. She bent down to have a closer look, picked up one of the pearls with her gloved hand and held it close to her face. The pearls were fakes, and not very good one. Cheap knock-offs from some chain jewellery store. But it was weird seeing it there, the Wayne's had been murdered in this street for a pearl necklace. Had Robin put it there. Barbara pocketed the bead and looked around.

A few feet away to the right of the beads was a bird cage, similar to the one at the docks, the next hostage. Barbara turned to move towards it when, as soon as she moved, she felt something slice her upper arm through her uniform. The wound stung, then throbbed, it was deep, though not deep enough to cause permanent damage.

On high alert, Barbara span around looking for the culprit, she thought she spotted them on a rooftop up above, a shadow darting away in the dark. But then she could be seeing things. So, she had been followed, but by who? Had Robin sent them? If that was true, why did they shoot? Whoever they were, they were gone. If they'd wanted to kill her, they would have done it by now.

Barbara applied pressure on the wound with her other hand, wincing at the pain. Something had torn through, it wasn't a bullet, the material was bulletproof. But then Kevlar could be broken with a knife. She'd seen her dad's stab scars from knives that had gone through Kevlar to know that was true. This material was apparently like Kevlar, that didn't mean it was impervious to sharp objects. A knife or… Barbara looked around and spotted it, a sharpened arrow. The shaft and fletching were an army green.

Barbara picked up the arrow, there was no blood on it, it had been to fast that it went clean through, literally. Whoever shot the arrow was an expert. They could have killed her easily if they'd wanted to, So Barbara was sure it was the test.

She moved over to the bird cage, inside it was a little brown bat. It hung on the top of the cage like a Dracula waiting to be fed. There was something unnerving in its black as coal eyes. She told herself she was being stupid, there was nothing dangerous about real bats. There was a lock on the cage, but it was thin and flimsy, Barbara decided to saw it with the arrow but found that the metal on the lock was too tough.

Robin had told her how to pick a lock, but she wasn't exactly a natural at breaking and entering. She took out her lock picks from her utility belt and placed them inside. She moved them gently until, several moments later, she heard the tell-tale click and the lock pick opened.

Now the lock was opened, Barbara undone the cage and held it open for the bat. Realising the creature hadn't noticed it was freed, Barbara reached in and put a hand under the bat. She used her other hand to tap the little bats feet and it let go in shock, falling into the palm of her hand. It was smaller and lighter than she'd originally guessed. Bats were all fluff and bones, that made them kind of cute. Barbara took her hand out of the cage and let the bat go. It flew of into the night, never to be seen again.

Inside the cage was another note. She took it out and read it. _Second hostage freed. Now go to the place where all eventually go to the long sleep. Find the biggest resting place, the bed of Ermine Cobblepot. I couldn't come up with a good riddle for this one, sorry. Not that any of the others have been any good. But first, get that wound sorted out._

So, he had orchestrated the arrow. How thoughtful? As for the clue, that was easy, the graveyard. That was where he wanted her to go. What a lovely place to spend an evening?

She needed to get somewhere safe to get a look at the cut. Robin was always harping on about the roof being the safest place. Lucky for Barbara, there were plenty of staircases up to the rooftops, she didn't have a grappling hook so had no other way to get up. The trek up the ten flights of stairs seemed especially difficult with the wound she'd acquired, but she made it up without panting too hard. At the top she sat down, unclipped her cape and slipped her wounded arm out of the sleeve. She took a torch out of her utility belt to get a better look.

There was a lot of blood around the wound even though it didn't seem to be bleeding heavily. She took out a bandage and some antiseptic cream from her belt and she applied the cream and wrapped the bandage as tight as she could, pinning the it together with a safety pin. She pulled her costume on and reattached the cape.

Ready for the next test. Barbara took the rooftops to the graveyard. They were close together in this area of Gotham and the drops weren't quite as sheer as in the more central parts of the city. Besides, being out for the last couple hours alone had given her a confidence she hadn't had at the beginning of the test.

She made it to the graveyard without falling to her death even once and was feeling rather chuffed with herself when she slid down the rope she'd attached to a vent onto the pathway beside the graveyard. The biggest grave was in the centre, she knew that, she'd visited it before with her Mum when her brother had been sent to the asylum. She'd spent a lot of time in this place with her Mum after that, at least until her Mum moved out. Once through the familiar creaky gates that looked even more foreboding in the moonless night-sky, Barbara went to the grave.

Ermine was a long dead ancestor of the Penguin. She knew, she'd looked it up a long time in the Gotham libraries' archives. So, it was strange to find a bird cage, larger than the ones before, with a small brown owl, Barbara would later find out it was a burrowing owl, inside. The owl stared at her as she approached with wise yellow eyes as if it knew why she was here. Barbara opened the cage and stepped back. She watched as the owl hopped out and flew into the trees, it stayed there watching her as she searched for a note. There was none, this was the end.

'Robin, I freed your hostage, what now?' she asked, not really expecting a reply.

There was a laugh from somewhere in the trees behind her. 'I guess I shall take you to my master.' The voice sounded young, a guy's, and they were obviously trying to make themselves sound menacing. There was something comical about the voice.

'Um, you mean Robin, right?'

Before she got a reply, Barbara wasn't on her feet anymore, in fact she was moving faster than she'd ever moved before. She was in someone's arms, thin arms, but strong. Barbara hunched down into them, tried to get as close as she could to her kidnapper's chest. It reminded her of a roller coaster – the wind-lapping at her face, her screams of fear, the sudden rise and falls and drops – except with this roller coaster she had no idea how she'd got on or when she was getting off.

After what seemed like forever but may have only been a few minutes, Barbara felt the decrease in speed. Then they were underground. Then they were still.

Her captor placed her down gently on her feet and she tumbled to the floor.

'Um, are you okay?' he asked, sounding like a normal kid. She knew the voice.

'I'm gonna barf.' She looked up at him and saw that it was Wally, definitely Wally, dressed as Kid-Flash, Dick's best friend. Kid-Flash. 'Uh, Wally?'

'Eep.' His face fell, and he raced off before she could get another word in.

'So, you completed my tests, freed all the hostages. I'm proud.'

Barbara turned around, feeling light-headed. They were in the Bat-cave, her and Robin, she could see it now. But something was different about him. His colours had changed. He wore a black skin tight suit with a blue logo stretched across his chest and shoulders.

'You got a new suit,' she said.

'And a new name, it's Nightwing now.'

'Why the change? I mean, I like the change, but why now?' asked Barbara, her eyes fixed on how the suit revealed his muscles a lot better than the Robin suit had.

'I'm going solo. No more Batman and Robin. At least for me.'

'I guess your solo act has no room for a Batgirl then,' she said, feeling oddly hurt by the revelation. 'That's why the test is now, so you can be done with me.'

'No, that's what I… Batman is unbearable sometimes. You're not. I like spending time with you.'

'So, I passed your test thingy?'

'Not quite.' Nightwing pulled out some escrima sticks from behind his shoulders and took a fighting stance. 'You've gotta fight the big bad.'

'And you're supposed to be the big-bad, huh?'

He smirked, there was something very appealing about that smirk. 'For tonight at least.'

Barbara strolled over and took a ready stance, she held her fists in front of her face and nodded. He lunged in with a stick, aiming for her head. She pushed it away with her left hand, but realised it was foolish, she'd left herself open, that hadn't been a real attack, the stick wasn't going to land anywhere near her head. She should've seen it coming. But then, he hit her with the other stick in the ribs while she was distracted. The blow hurt, that'd bruise horribly. Why wasn't he calling out her mistakes like he usually did in training? Why was he hitting her, hurting her? But then Barbara realised, this was a real fight.

She aimed a side-kick at his shoulder, but he stepped out of the way and grabbed her leg before she had a chance to pull it back in close. Barbara struggled, but she could see she was going to fall. And she did, painfully on her hip. Nightwing let go and she rolled away and got back on her feet. She was vulnerable on the floor, well more vulnerable.

She had to be smarter. He was stronger, better, bigger, faster, but she was smarter, she was sure of that. Smarter and smaller. Barbara ducked as Nightwing aimed a fist at her head. She took the brief moment that he was distracted by his missing punch and pulled out some tear gas from her utility belt and aimed it at him. Before she could release it, it was out of her hands rolling along the floor, he'd reacted so fast.

There was no way to beat him, she knew that. She couldn't pass his test. She parried a blow aimed at the jaw and used her other fist to land a hit on his abdomen. Temporarily winded, Nightwing staggered back. She followed and side-kicked again, this time aiming for his abdomen again and again he stepped to the side, grabbed her leg and pulled her over. Except this time, he didn't let her roll away, but fell to the floor too and used his body to hold her down.

'You lost,' he said, panting.

She could feel the blood in her body, moving fast from her heart to everywhere else. Her lungs heaved. Her heart fluttered. And then there was his body, heavy on hers, his lips so close.

She put a hand, shaking, on his chest, whether to stop him or say yes, she was unsure. Something about it felt wrong. The sweat on his lips. The raggedness of his hair – she wanted to run her fingers through it. The blue of his eyes – and they were blue, she could see now through the lenses because he was so close. The way he was looking at her, no one had looked at like that, not ever.

He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back. Their bodies relaxed. She ran her fingers over the muscles of his body, imagining the scars beneath his uniform, barely aware of what she was doing. After a few moments, gently, he pulled away. He rolled over and lay down beside her. There was something very careful about his movements. She could tell from the way he sighed that he was thinking he'd made a mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

'I think you're ready.' That was the only explanation Barbara was given when she met with Robin, now Nightwing, that evening and he decided to take Barbara out on the streets even though she'd failed his test. When she protested that she didn't think she was ready, he quieted her fears by saying that no one ever feels ready when they are.

'That's counterintuitive,' she'd said.

'So are a lot of things.' Had been his only reply.

That night, they were on the case that had caused Batgirl and Robin to meet. Since that day, four more children had been taken with money left for their parents, there may have been others whose parents hadn't fessed up to receiving a large increase in income when reporting their children missing. All the children had come from low-income families with debts and the fights those debts caused. All the children were below the age of ten. It would have been easy to convince a child that young money in exchange for their freedom would solve their family's problems.

'That's sick. Who could do that to a kid?' said Barbara as they watched from the roof-tops above Owlet Alley. Batman had somehow hacked into the main frame on the computers of whoever was behind this and had figured out that there would be a kidnapping taking place somewhere in the block they were on, most likely to happen on this street or the one Batman was guarding.

'He probably wants to use the kids for something. Some kind of experiment that's not FDA approved.'

'How do you know that?'

'You meet a lot of sick people in this business. You begin to understand them. How they work, why they do it.' Nightwing scanned the street with his night-vision binoculars. 'Still no sign of the kid.'

'What if they don't show on either of the streets?' asked Barbara, looking through her own binoculars, well, the pair Nightwing had lended her.

'There are drones set to watch the other streets. Batman knows we can't be everywhere at once.'

'And if they fail?'

'Then we've lost another kid.'

Barbara folded the binoculars and slipped them into her gradually improving utility belt. 'This is horrible.'

'They won't fail. Don't worry.'

'No, I meant the waiting.'

'You mean to say that a kid getting kidnapped isn't horrible.'

'That is not what I meant.' Barbara was about to be mad but when she glared at him, she realised he was only joking with her. Her face softened into a half smile.

'Shall we talk about last night? While we wait, I mean.'

'Yeah, why are you letting me out in the field when I failed your test?'

'You didn't fail the test.'

'I lost.'

'You couldn't beat me, so what? It's not like you stood a chance. I was testing your skills, they were adequate for field-training. Besides, that's not what I meant.'

'Oh.'

'Was I too forward? The position we were in, I had the power over you. I took advantage.'

Barbara blushed, she really hadn't thought of it like that. 'It was fine. I liked it.'

'You don't even know my name.'

'Maybe I do. Anyway, I enjoyed it. I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't.'

'Wanna try for a second?' he teased.

'No.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, let's stop talking about this.' She looked over at him and saw that his cheeks were reddened too. 'Anyway, that's the kid, right?'

Nightwing watched. 'Caucasian, looks about seven. That could be Meggie Preston.'

'What do we do?'

'Wait. I'll radio Batman.'

And so, they waited until a black van pulled into the alley and a guy stepped out to meet the kid. She looked hesitant, but not frightened. She knew this was coming. She'd agreed to this.

Barbara moved to stand up, but Nightwing pushed on her shoulder and she stayed seated. She wanted to protest, but couldn't, she might alert the kidnapper.

The man from the van moved over to the girl, Meggie, slowly so as not to frighten her. Meggie turned out the pockets of her trousers; then, satisfied, he patted her down thoroughly, looking for something.

'What's he doing?' whispered Barbara.

'Searching for a tracker. Which is what we will place on the van.'

'Wait, we're not stopping them?'

'No, we're here to gather information. It's a reconnaissance mission. Batman's plan, we follow his orders.'

'No.'

'We know Lex Luthor's behind this, but we have to get evidence on him and whoever he's working for. And we need to know what he's doing with the kids.'

'We have to help her.'

'No, we have to stop this from happening to other kids. There's a risk doing it this way, but it's small, Luthor isn't a child killer, and we'll get her back before he has a chance to hurt her.'

'And if you're wrong?'

'Batman's very rarely wrong, and it's his plan.'

'Would your plan be the same?'

'That's irrelevant.'

On the street below, the guy opened the back doors of the van and he and Meggie stepped inside. Beside her, Nightwing moved into position, aimed a batarang, and threw it at the van just as it moved off. The batarang buried into the bumper of the van with a silent thud. The van started off and disappeared to the side.

'Right, now we move.' Nightwing tied a rope around a nearby pipe and threw the other end over the edge of the building. He abseiled down the side and Barbara followed.

At the bottom, they collected Nightwing's bike, still decked out in its Robin style.

Nightwing pulled out a small tablet from his pocket and handed it to Barbara. The screen was on and displayed a zoomed in map of Gotham city, currently showing the area where they were. On the map was a small yellow dot which moved away from them at a fast speed. Nightwing hopped on his bike. 'That yellow dot's our tracker. You're in charge of directions.'

'Okay,' said Barbara, not having a clue how to use the thing. She got on the bike behind him.

Nightwing strapped on his helmet. 'You'll be fine with it. You're a smart girl.' He handed her her own helmet, which she put on. 'Hold on tight, it's gonna be a fast ride.'

And she did. She clung to him, with her arms around his waist, like a sloth hugging a branch, afraid of the ground below. She shouted directions at him and was surprised that he could even hear her over the sound of roaring air by their ears and the muffling helmets, but he did manage. He heard every turn and executed them perfectly.

Soon, they were on the highway and the black van was three cars ahead.

'We have to keep a safe distance, else they'll think we're a tail.' His voice was clear when he spoke.

'How can I hear you?'

'There's a mic and speaker in the helmets for easy communication.'

That explained a lot.

'But won't they get suspicious seeing us on a bike?'

'We often patrol the highway, looking for speeders. It'd be more sensible for them to act normal Well, it would, if we weren't already tracking them.'

Barbara muttered something in agreement then fell silent. She had never ridden on the Robin bike without a blind-fold before. It felt, oddly, scarier going this fast on a bike when she could see the only thing holding her on was her grip around a skinny boy's waist.

They were heading out of the city now. The traffic thinned, and lights dimmed as the spacing between them increased. Robin dropped back gradually until the van was almost out of sight. 'Can't raise suspicions.'

Eventually, the van turned right off the highway into an exit that headed to nowhere Barbara knew. Nightwing indicated and pulled off the same exit. The van slowed as the road became a dirt and gravel track. The road curved and winded as they drove, and it made Barbara feel a little nauseous.

Soon, they came to a large warehouse looking building. The van pulled up next to it and Nightwing drove around the side to hide behind the wall. They stepped off the bike. And took of the helmets.

'What's next?' asked Barbara.

'We follow them.'

They peeked their heads around the corner of the building and watched as two guys and Meggie stepped out of the van. One guy, the one who'd gotten out before, gently but firmly pushed Meggie towards the building. The other locked the van and trailed a few feet behind.

'What is this place?' Barbara asked.

'I dunno. Let's find out.'

After a quick scan of the warehouse's schematics, they broke into the warehouse, not through the same door the two guys and Meggie had entered through, but through a back door where they couldn't be spotted by them. Inside, the warehouse was dusty and unkempt with huge cobwebs covering the roof and walls. They then strolled through the big empty space, keeping carefully to the shadows, while their eyes followed the two guys and Meggie as they walked to what looked like an elevator at the far side of the place. One of the guys, the driver, pushed a button by the doors and they opened shortly after. The group stepped in.

'Where does that go?'

'My guess, down. I've come across something like this before.' Nightwing pressed buttons on his arm computer thing while Barbara watched him, amazed, she hadn't seen a holographic computer before. 'It was a Cadmus labs base with a massive secret underground layer for illegal experiments. They were experimenting with human-kryptonian hybrid cloning.'

'And you think this could be something similar?'

'I think this could be another Cadmus.' Nightwing moved forwards, heading towards the lift. 'Anyway, we need to go down.'

They called the lift and it came just as fast as it had for the others. Inside, the lift was sterile looking with shined chrome panels that showed their reflections. There was an array of buttons on the right side depicting floor numbers, there was over fifty of them.

'I'm gonna go with my gut and choose the bottom. The real nasty stuff always happens on the bottom.' Nightwing pressed the button that said -52 and the lift began descending.

Although there was no way to really tell, the lift felt like it was dropping fast. Within a few seconds, they were at the bottom and the doors were opening to a large open space, roughly the size of a tennis court, with clinical white walls. The walls were lined with glass cylinders big enough to contain a child, they were all empty; Barbara was unsure of whether that was a good thing or not.

'This place is creepy,' said Barbara, she had an impulse to hide behind Nightwing.

'U-huh.' He seemed oblivious to her apprehension. He was staring ahead. At the far end of the room, there was a door which was left ajar. Talking could be heard floating through it.

'We are not here to hurt you, Meggie.' The voice drifted from the open-door way. Something about the soft, snake-like tone sounded familiar.

'Where's Mummy, you said you'd give Mummy money,' said the little girl, Meggie.

'Mummy has already received the money in her bank account. She doesn't need to be here for this.' The voice was so familiar, but Barbara couldn't place it. Nightwing answered for her. 'That's Lex Luthor alright.'

'Well, why don't we go in there and arrest him?'

'Because, we need evidence the other kids are here. And because his body-guard, Mercy, is not something you wanna mess with if you can avoid it.'

'Someone,' Barbara corrected.

'Oh, it's definitely a something.'

Barbara decided to drop the subject. 'So, these empty torture thingies aren't evidence?'

'They're not torture thingy's. It's a pod. They're used for cloning.'

'Cloning?' Barbara raised her eyebrows even though Nightwing wasn't looking to see.

'Luthor has done it before. He's kind of infamous or it.' Nightwing pulled up his arm computer. 'But why would he want normal kids for that?'

Barbara noticed something odd. 'Uh, Nightwing, notice that?'

'What?'

'The talking. It's stopped.'

Nightwing looked up towards the door and muttered a curse. He stood and half-pushed, half-pulled Barbara in next to one of the pods. He pressed a finger to her lips to keep her quiet.

The sound of a door creaking echoed the empty room; then the sound of heavy, but poised footsteps. 'I know you're out there. Why don't you stop being so rude and come say hello?'

Barbara and Nightwing stayed silent.

'Come on, there's no way to get out of here without me seeing. Not even Mister Miracle would stand a chance. You can try if you want, but really, what's the point. Come out now, save us all some time.'

 _Stay here,_ Dick mouthed. Barbara nodded and watched in confusion as he stepped out from their hiding spot between the pods.

'That's a new costume.'

'Where are the other kids, Luthor,' said Nightwing, his voice lower and more gravelly than usual. She could still see his back and shoulders, he looked tense.

'What other kids, Robin? You are Robin, aren't you?' Barbara could imagine Luthor entwining his fingers and stroking a mean-looking white cat.

'It's Nightwing. And there's no point lying, we know you're behind the kidnappings. We have evidence.'

'We, do you mean your little sidekick crew my son runs along with, or someone else?'

'We're not… why do you want the kids?'

'What kids?'

'There's no fooling us, we know Meggie Preston is here. And I have video evidence of the fact.'

'Very well, let's play a game of truth then. Reveal to me who your friend is, and I'll answer your questions.'

'Tell your bodyguard to disarm.'

'Oh, fine, if we must be that way. Mercy, disarm please. Now, tell your little friend to come out. We don't bite.'

'Batgirl, it's okay, you can come out now.' Nightwing grumbled.

Leaving the safety of her conspicuous hiding spot was the last thing Barbara wanted to do. But if Nightwing was telling her to, she really should, he was the one in charge here. She stepped out.

Luthor stood a few feet away, regarding her intently. 'You're new,' he said. 'Batgirl, I presume.'

'Uh-huh.'

Behind Luthor stood a very severe looking woman. The bodyguard, Mercy. Her right arm was lying a few feet away from her. When Nightwing requested she disarm, Barbara hadn't expected that.

'Now, Luthor, why are you kidnapping kids?' Nightwing said. There was something comical about him being so young and relatively small for his age interrogating someone so much bigger, wiser and older, not to mention more powerful.

'I'm not kidnapping them. I'm borrowing them. The first children have been returned to their neglectful parents, safe and sound – though they were happier with me.'

'But why?'

'As you know, I like to experiment with DNA and powers and such. Children's cells divide much quicker than adult cells which makes it easier to make modifications to their genetic code.'

'You're mutating cells, do you know how dangerous that is? You could kill them.'

'I promise you, we have taken the upmost care and preparations when perfecting our strategy. The margin for error is less than 0.0013%. The kids are perfectly safe and may end up with a brand new super-power.'

'You're insane, Luthor. This'll get you shut away for good.'

'Oh, this is all completely legal. The government ordered this experiment. They want more super-humans they can manipulate into joining their armed forces. Seems like Captain Atom is a big inspiration for their egos. A patriotic superhero, they love him and the want more of his kind.' Luthor took out an official looking document from inside his blazer pocket and handed it to Nightwing. 'Signed by Mr President himself. Now, do I need you to sign an NDA?'

Nightwing shoved the document back in Luthor's hand. 'Come on, Batgirl, let's go.'

'What did Batman say?' asked Barbara as Nightwing handed her a cup of lukewarm coffee. They were in the Batcave, Nightwing had taken her there to regroup, relax, and debrief as he put it.

'He said Luthor will get what he deserves one day. But we can't go after him anymore, it's too risky to go against the government.' Nightwing sat beside her. Close beside her, their thighs were touching.

'He doesn't sound too angry.'

'Oh,' Nightwing laughed. 'You don't know him. He's so angry, he'll probably stay out until midday punching criminals. We've been tracking Luthor for weeks, it's been exhausting. It's just a massive let-down that we can't do anything about it.'

'Is there nothing we can do?'

'It's a conversation Batman and I have to have. I don't think we should get you any more involved than you already are when it's such a high-profile case.'

'Well, good luck with that. I'm sorry it didn't work out right.'

'It's fine.' Nightwing smiled at her and she got the feeling that even if things weren't fine, he wanted them to be. 'Drink up your coffee before it goes cold.'


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Barbara's dad had gotten an invitation to Jason's adoption party in the form of a hand-written card asking him to RSVP. Barbara, who was aware of his existence and had actually met the kid, got zilch. She was a little bit envious and it made her feel unwelcome. She didn't want to go. Not if Dick hadn't wanted her there. But her dad made her anyway.

'I'm sure your invite just got lost in the post,' said her dad as he drove along the gravel road that led up to the manor. He was wearing his best suit, slim fit and black with a neat black bow tie.

'Sure, it did.' Barbara stared out into the gathering darkness. She felt stupid in her floral skater dress and her hair tied up into a half ponytail. She wore make up because her dad asked her to, but she made sure it was light, too much make-up always made her feel stuffy. 'Not that Dick's mentioned it.'

'What's going on with you two anyway?' asked Jim. 'One minute you're best friends, the next you're all upset.'

'I don't know, dad. And I don't want to talk about it.'

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

At the gate, their names were checked off a list and they were directed to a parking space. Then, at the door, they were greeted by Alfred and a glass of Champagne, which, Barbara was allowed to drink as it was a special occasion. Alfred ticked their names off a list and ushered them inside.

'Lots of people here,' Jim muttered as they strolled the halls into the main function room where the party was taking place. 'I can hear them already.'

'Great,' said Barbara. She sipped at her champagne; she didn't much like the taste. 'Why do they always invite so many people to these things?'

'Rich people, gotta keep their friends and enemies happy with fancy parties. I don't suppose the young boy Bruce is adopting cares much for this party.'

'No, he'd hate it.'

'You've met him?' Jim raised his eyebrow.

'Yeah, once or twice. He's a bit of a rebel. Bit arrogant if you ask me.' They entered the room and saw the crowds of people. Barbara spotted a few faces she knew; people from tv and friends of Dick's. She scanned the room again and saw Bruce and Jason over in the far corner. 'Bruce is over there.' She pointed.

Jim started heading over and Barbara followed.

'That kid with him, that's… I can't remember his name.'

'Jason Todd.'

'He's older than I thought he'd be.'

'Ah, Jim,' called Bruce. He waved in their direction and broke off his conversation with three pretty, young women. Bruce headed towards them, pushing Jason in front of him. 'Jim, I'd like you to meet the commissioner, Jim Gordon.'

Jason looked at Barbara and grinned. 'This old coot your dad?'

Bruce's hand tightened on Jason's shoulder. Jason didn't seem to mind though.

'As you can probably tell, Jason's still settling into his lie here at Wayne manor,' said Bruce. 'It's been a big change.'

Jim laughed. 'I've been called far worse than an 'old coot,' Bruce. Don't you worry.' He looked down at Jason. 'So how are you finding it here, Bruce and Alfred treating you well?'

'Alfred's great. He makes the best fresh juice. Though his pancakes are wrong.'

'They're English pancakes, Jason,' said Bruce.

'Yeah, the English make pancakes wrong.'

Bruce ruffled Jason's hair fondly. 'Is it alright if he stays with Barbara for a bit? I think he's getting a bit bored of all the attention and adult conversation.'

'Sure,' said Jim. 'Look after him, Barb.'

'Okay,' she said, though she was barely listening. She'd been searching the crown the whole time they'd been talking, but he wasn't there.

'You're looking for Dick, aren't you?'

'What, uh, no.'

Jason sniggered. 'You like him.'

Barbara considered pouring the champagne all over the kid but decided against it. She wouldn't be allowed more if she wasted it. 'Where is he?'

Jason shrugged. 'Saw him disappear with a hot black-haired girl about half an hour ago. Looked like they were going to his bedroom.'

Barbara felt as if her body had dropped two floors before rising in anger. 'Please tell me that he didn't.'

'Do you want a real drink?' asked Jason.

'What?'

'Down the champagne, I'll get you a real drink.'

'What?'

'Do it in one go. I dare you.'

Barbara looked around. There was no one watching them. Even though it was a party for Jason, no one seemed to be taking any notice of him. She lifted the cup to her mouth and sniffed. It didn't smell nice, but then again, she'd drank worse. She drained the glass in two gulps and swallowed.

'Hey, wasn't so bad, was it?'

Barbara held the glass to Jason. 'Where do I put this?'

'Come on,' said Jason, hurrying off towards the drinks table. He poured them both large glasses of punch with the ladle. 'Here.' He shoved one at Barbara. A bit of liquid spilled over the side onto her fingers.

Barbara placed the empty champagne glass on the table and took a sniff of the punch. 'You spiked it?'

Jason said nothing, only grinned.

'Wow, you're like ten and you're already spiking punch.'

'I'm twelve.'

'Yeah, you're practically a baby. You shouldn't be doing stuff like that.'

Jason scowled and took a sip of his drink. 'Who are you to tell me what I shouldn't do?' Jason's eyes widened at something behind Barbara. 'Oh, shit…' He sprinted off and disappeared behind a dancing couple.

'Someone spiked the punch.,' Dick said from behind her.

Barbara turned and glared.

'Know anything about it?' Dick's smile was smug, playful even.

Barbara wasn't in the mood. She snapped, 'what, it wasn't me.'

'I know. Jason did it before the party even started. I told you he's trouble.'

Barbara took a long sip of her punch. The alcohol was strong while the punch was sweet; it burned her throat. She didn't know what it was. It was probably more than one type of liquor.

'You shouldn't,' said Dick, but stopped himself, realising he was already too late.

'Kid's a punk. Maybe you should go find him before he does something else.' Barbara walked past him into the crowd. Dick didn't follow, he was too dumbfounded.

'Babs, wait,' she thought he heard him call, but she didn't go back to him. She didn't really want to speak to him just now. So, she drifted through the people in fancy clothing. They all held their half-drunk glasses of champagne effortlessly between their fore and middle fingers. And they were tall, even the women in their six-inch heels. Everyone knew you had to dress up at a Wayne party.

After a while, Barbara grew bored of not talking to anyone, so she found a seat at the edge of the room and people-watched from it. Every now and then she took a sip from her drink.

Then Jason joined her. 'Hey, Barbie.'

'Don't call me that.'

'Or what?'

'What do you want?' asked Barbara.

'I'm bored. Everyone here is boring. Even Bruce, and even he's not usually this boring.'

'It's cause it's an adult party. They all come here to gossip about secret affairs and how rich they all are.'

'I hate rich people. They all pity the poor, but they don't do a damn thing to help.'

Barbara scanned the room. 'You're gonna be one soon enough after you're legally adopted.'

'Yeah, well, Bruce is different. He goes out of his way to do things other people won't.'

'People in the news have been saying he's adopting you to look good.'

Jason shrugged. 'Maybe a part of him is. But most of him just want to help.'

'Babs, I've been looking for you everywhere.' It was Dick. He stood in front of the two of them, looking a little peeved. 'Why'd you run off like that?'

'Maybe I don't want to talk to you.'

Barbara could hear Jason beside her giggling.

'Why not?'

Barbara stayed silent.

'Please, Babs, I'm trying to understand what you want but you're being so flippant.'

'Geez, you two are like an old married couple.'

'Shut up, Jason,' they said in tandem.

'See what I mean?'

'Jason said he saw you go off with some other girl.'

Dick sighed and held his hand out to Barbara in offering. 'Can I have one dance to explain?'

Barbara looked around her, searching for something though she wasn't sure what. Maybe it was the girl Jason had described. Maybe an escape. 'Fine.' She took Dick's hand.

He led her to the dance floor where a DJ was blasting out some sappy slow song for the guests to dance to. Barbara really wasn't in the mood to join them or Dick, but a part of her really had to know. Dick stopped close to the centre of the floor, too close to it. So, Barbara complained, and they moved to a spot outside of the centre of everyone's attention. They faced each other for an awkwardly long amount of time before Dick placed his hands on her hips and she her hands on his shoulders. Dick started to sway in time with the music and Barbara was caught in his sway.

Dick spoke first but he avoided her gaze. 'The girl Jason saw me with is my ex.'

'Great start.' Barbara rolled her eyes.

'Look, we were just talking-'

'I didn't even know you had an ex.'

'You never asked about any exes.'

Barbara resisted the urge to cuff him round the back of the head. 'Dick, we've been, like, best friends for years. Since we started school. Why didn't you ever tell me?'

'Because I have to keep certain parts of my life secret. It wasn't my choice not to tell you.'

'I can't be bothered with this.' She turned to leave.

Dick grabbed her wrist. 'Babs, wait.'

Barbara pulled out of his grip. 'Why, why should I wait? You're not gonna tell the truth, so why should I bother being lied to again?' She hurried in the direction of the front door.

Dick caught up with her. 'I'm not going to lie to you again. There's things I haven't told you because Bruce didn't trust you to keep your mouth shut around your Dad, but I trust you and I shouldn't've let his fear be the reason for me to lie to you all these years. I've been an asshole. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you.'

Barbara stopped. They were in the hallway now. The sounds of the party were muted by the shields of walls and doors. 'How?'

'I have something to show you. Something I've wanted to tell you about for ages,' said Dick. He held out his hand. 'Please, Babs.'

Barbara let out a purposefully audible huff and took his hand. Dick led her a little way down the corridor and then into the room he and Bruce had been arguing in the other day. He let go of her hand and stepped up to the bookcase that Barbara hadn't noticed before because it had been hidden by the door. Then, he pulled out a couple books from the middle shelf to reveal a hidden door handle. He twisted it and the bookcase that was a door swung open. Behind the bookcase was a dark corridor, dimly lit by blue LED along the floor.

'Come on,' he said, walking into the darkness. Barbara stepped in behind him and he shut the door so no one else would stumble across the hidden entrance.

Barbara made sure to follow him closely behind for fear of getting lost. Not that there was any way she could, there was only forwards or backwards. The corridor ran straight for a few metres before starting to descend in the form of a man-made spiral staircase.

'There's a massive natural cave system beneath Wayne manor. It's always been here, but it's a secret that very few know about. Bruce found out about it when he was doing some renovations of the house. And, seeing as how pretty much nobody knows about this place, he decided to make it the base of operations for his… well, you'll see.'

They came to the bottom of the stairs and Dick helped her down the last few steps. It was still dark down there; the echoing expanse that was the cave seemed smaller in the dark, but she knew where she was. She'd been here before. Trained here for hours at a time when the rest of the city was sleeping. She was in the bat-cave.

Dick leant beside her and clicked a switch on the wall next to her. The cave was flooded with light revealing the massive computer screen in the centre, the various bat-themed vehicles, the suits on mannequins in glass cylinders. All of it, she'd seen before. But now, now it felt like a secret. This stuff was Bruce's and in extension, Dick's. He was finally giving her the secret she knew all along.

'You could act a little surprised,' said Dick, moving into the centre of the room.

'Why, I've been here before. You brought me here, remember. Or did you forget all those training sessions.'

'I didn't think you knew.'

Barbara laughed meanly. She headed towards the uniforms on mannequins. There was something quite morbid about how the mannequins stared into the blackness of the cave, guarding against something, or searching. She stopped in front of the mannequin dressed in Dick's old Robin suit.

'You could've at least looked surprised. Dick came up behind her and stood very close, though not touching her. 'How long have you known?'

'The day after Robin first met Batgirl. It was something Wally said that triggered it.'

'And you didn't tell me you knew?'

'I figured that you'd tell me eventually. Now you can be honest with me about everything.'

'Barbara…'

She turned to face him, their faces were very close; she shuffled back until she felt the firm support of the glass case behind her. 'What?'

'Are you going to be honest with me?'

'About what?'

'Do you like me?'

Barbara avoided his gaze. 'I already said I did, didn't I?'

Dick took a step towards her. He smiled, there was something both charming and cheeky about it. 'I'd like to hear you say it again.'

'Dick Grayson, I like you. I really, really like you.' She looked into his eyes as she spoke, there was something so dishonest about looking away. 'That okay for you?'

He broke out into the biggest grin. 'Then Barbara Gordon. I really, really like you too.'

They giggled a little and grew silent or a few seconds.

Dick was the one to break the silence. He was blushing. 'This is the same spot that we…'

'Our first kiss.'

'Should we try for a second?'

'I'd like that.'

He cocked an eyebrow. 'That's not what you said last time.'

'Oh, just shut up.' Barbara leant in for the kiss. Pressed her lips against his soft, unrelenting ones. The kiss was slow and gentle and melting. When they pulled apart they were both out of breath and grinning sheepishly.

'Wow,' said Dick, running a hand through his hair. 'I quite enjoyed that.'

'Quite?' Barbara scoffed and crossed her arms playfully.

'Sorry, I sound like Alfred. I enjoyed that a lot.'

'Well, so did I.'

'I'm glad. So, uh, do you wanna go join the real party?'

Barbara scowled at him, trying to figure out if he was playing her for a fool. 'Real party?'

'Come on.' Dick grabbed her hands with his and led her towards the stairs. 'I'll show you.'


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Alfred spotted them straight away when they re-entered the main hall when no one else so much as glanced at them. Well, except Jason, who stood beside Alfred, glaring with his arms crossed. Alfred came over, Jason trailing behind, and fixed them with a knowing gaze 'Master Dick, Miss Gordon, where have you been?'

'They were probably snogging each other,' muttered Jason. Everyone pretended not to hear.

'Please, Alfred, it's Barbara.'

'I'm sorry, Alfred, but it really is none of yours, or Bruce's business where we were,' said Dick.

'Master Dick, you promised you'd be here at the party, yet you haven't shown your face for more than half an hour. It doesn't bode well if you aren't here to support Jason at his party.'

'This party isn't Jason's. It's so Bruce can look good in all the papers. I'm sick of it, if he wanted to adopt Jason, he should have just done it. Why does the whole world have to know that Bruce's picked up another stray?' Dick's voice was rising, gaining stares from the nearby spectators.

Alfred remained calm. 'As I recall, we threw a party for you.'

'Yeah, and you invited my friends from Haley's to join. I wasn't alone. How many people does Jason know here, like five?'

Barbara glanced at Jason, he looked as uncomfortable as she felt. Barbara doubted Jason would have wanted anyone he knew, from what she'd heard, his family sounded uncaring at best.

Bruce slipped into the conversation, planting his body between Alfred and Jason and placing a firm hand on Jason's shoulder. 'What's going on here?' This guy was Batman, well, almost definitely Batman. Barbara found it hard to picture him in that black, fear-striking suit, but found it hard. He was just so, not Batman. Maybe that's why he'd kept his secret so well all these years.

Dick glared at him. 'Nothing, I'm taking Jason upstairs, that's all.'

'Maybe I don't wanna go upstairs. Your friends are all nerds.'

Bruce sighed. 'Dick, you can't-'

Dick ignored him and spoke only to Jason. 'You wanna stay down here and chat to old people all night, be my guest.'

Jason shook away from Bruce's hand. 'Okay, then.'

Dick turned around and led the way, Jason followed, and then Barbara who turned to glance at Alfred and Bruce, trying to convey in her expression that she was sorry their strange family was having issues. They walked across the whole room and just as they reached the door leading to the corridor, a tall, smiley man with massive shoulders stopped Dick.

'Oh, hi, Clark,' said Dick.

'I was just about to leave when I spotted you, thought I should come say hi,' said the man, he looked about Bruce's age. He turned to Barbara and held out his hand. 'Oh, how rude of me, we haven't met, but you must be Barbara, Dick talks about you a lot.'

Barbara shook his hand, his grip was firm, like steel. 'Funny, Dick hasn't mentioned you.' She glanced at Dick to judge his mood, he didn't look angry. For some reason, this guy Clark, made him feel completely at ease.

'Ah, I'm offended.'

'You never came up in conversation,' said Dick. 'Clark works as a reporter for the daily planet.'

Barbara interrupted, feeling a little offended on Dick's behalf. 'So, you're reporting on this event?'

'No, of course not.' Clark answered. 'I'm, well, Bruce's best friend, but he'd never call me that. Bruce thinks he's a loner type and doesn't need friends.'

'You got that right,' muttered Dick.

'Hey, Clark, how many times have people told you look just like Superman?' Jason said pretty loudly and proudly, as if he'd made some kind of awesome joke.

'You know, you're a lot like Bruce, I can see why he likes you.'

'That's not an answer.'

'Well, to answer your question, not many. Anyway, I best be off, will you let Conner know I've gone home and I'll see him there,' Clark announced. 'It was lovely to meet you Barbara. Enjoy the rest of your party, Jason.'

'I won't.' Jason muttered as Clark disappeared into the crowd.

Clark did look like Superman. And Conner, Dick's friend she'd met what seemed like months ago, really did look like Clark. They were identical even if Conner looked half his age. 'So, this chess club of yours doesn't exist, does it?' Barbara asked as they stepped through the doors.

'Well, there's a sort of club, doesn't have much to do with chess though. Sorry to disappoint.'

'Does she know?' Jason asked, incredulous.

'Yes, she knows,' Dick said with a smirk.

Without saying anymore, Dick led them to the main lounge area where less than a dozen kids, ranging from a Dick and Barbara's age to maybe eighteen, sat around chatting and laughing. Barbara recognised a few faces in the crowd, Wally, Artemis, Megan, and Conner, but the others were complete strangers. The room fell slowly silent until only Wally was talking.

Dick coughed loudly, and Wally shut up, finally realising there were new-comers. 'So, everyone, this is Jason and Barbara.'

There were a few seconds of silence which felt like the most awkward few seconds of Barbara's life before Wally threw his arms up and shouted, 'the man of the hour,' before running to hug Jason. Jason looked like he wanted to murder the crazy red-head. Conversation restarted, and a few people headed over to greet Jason.

Barbara glanced around the room and noticed Artemis smile at her. She was sat on the floor with Megan and another girl she didn't recognize; the other girl had black hair – Barbara tried not to think about that. She decided it was probably safest to sit with someone she knew than intrude on someone else's conversation, so she shuffled over and said hello.

'Hi, Barbara,' Megan said in her strangely sweet voice.

Artemis patted the floor beside her and Barbara took the offer to sit. 'I didn't realise you were coming,' said Artemis.

'It was kind of last minute, my Dad got an invite, I was dragged along as his plus one.' Barbara tucked her hair behind her ear.

'Well, you look good.' Artemis smiled.

'Who's your Dad?' the black-haired girl asked, not unkindly. 'Sorry, it's just like, important people get invited to these parties, just wondering if he's famous or something.'

'Jim Gordon.'

'The police commissioner?'

'Yeah.'

'Cool.' The girl said, she leant back against her arms. 'I'm Zatanna, by the way.'

Barbara squinted, remembering something that came to her suddenly. 'Are you the magician Zatara's daughter?'

Zatanna nodded, looking a little sad.

'I used to love his show as a kid.'

'Glad you liked it.' Zatanna forced a smile. 'So, uh, how long have you known Dick?'

Artemis made a strange sound beside her, kind of like a sigh of awkwardness. Barbara glanced at her and saw that she was looking away from the two of them.

'Uh, we must have been eight when we met,' said Barbara, counting on her fingers. 'It was when Bruce adopted him.'

'Interesting.'

Barbara could sense the conversation growing stale and was wondering how she could excuse herself when Dick dragged Jason over.

'This is Artemis, Megan, and Zatanna.' Dick gestured to them all in turn. 'And you know Babs.'

'Finally, you introduce me to your hot girl friends.'

'Everybody, this is my new little gremlin-'

'He means adorable little brother.' Jason seated himself between Artemis and Barbara even though there was not enough space. He had to sit with his knees up and his chin resting on them.

'-Jason. Feel free to stab him, save me the trouble.'

'Dick, don't be so mean,' scolded Barbara.

'See, this is why I prefer Barbie.'

Artemis burst out laughing. 'Barbie?' She couldn't stop.

'I'm glad you like it.' Jason sounded smug and stuck up his nose in Artemis' direction.

Dick settled himself next to Barbara, close enough that their knees touched even though there was plenty of room the other side. 'When did Barbie become a thing?'

'He came up with it earlier.'

'I came up with it days ago, actually, I was just waiting for the right opportunity to annoy you.'

'Thanks, Jaybird.'

'Jay for Jason, Bird for Robin. You're a smart one Barbie.'

Dick face-palmed beside Barbara, she didn't have to turn around to see it, she just knew.'

'Robin, wait what?' asked Megan.

'You told her, when did you tell her?' That was Artemis.

'About twenty minutes ago,' muttered Dick.

'Hey, I figured it out before,' said Barbara.

'She figured it out before,' agreed Dick.

Artemis smirked at Barbara. 'You go girl.'

'Zatanna, you're Dick's ex, right?' Jason said, a menacing grin on his face.

Dick and Zatanna locked eyes and quickly looked away, Barbara spotted the look of awkwardness on Dick's face and the look of regret on Zatanna's. Barbara found herself wondering what had happened between them even though she didn't really want to know.

'You know, I don't think I like you,' said Artemis, glaring at Jason. 'Come on, Barbara, I'll introduce you to everyone else.' Artemis grabbed Barbara by the wrist and pulled her to her feet, Barbara didn't have much choice but to follow.

'Thanks for the rescue,' Barbara whispered into Artemis' ear.

'Eh, no biggie.'

'But why didn't you rescue Dick, he is your friend after all.'

'He knew the awkwardness of that situation when he sat down, you didn't. And besides, we've had enough hear-to-hearts to be friends now, don't you think?' Artemis led Barbara towards a small group gathered on the sofa involving Conner, and a guy and a girl she didn't know. 'This is Kaldur and Raquel. You've met Conner.' Artemis gestured to the guy and then the girl. 'This is Barbara. They're like the two nicest people you'll ever meet.'

'Hey, I'm nice,' Conner protested.

'You're too angsty,' said Artemis.

Kaldur stood and kissed Barbara on the hand. 'It's a pleasure to meet you.'

Barbara took her hand away and let it hang limply at her side, unsure what to o with it now.

'Sorry, it's a custom to greet a new friend that way where I come from.'

'Where are you from?'

'Atlantis.'

Barbara's jaw would have dropped to the floor if it had been possible for it to stretch that far before being ripped off. She noticed the gills on the side of his neck and tried not to stare. 'Seriously, that's so cool. What's it like?'

Artemis let her interrogate Kaldur, who Barbara decided was one of the nicest people she'd ever met, about Atlantis for a solid fifteen minutes before dragging her away to meet the final two people in the room. This was Karen and Mal. From this chat, Barbara noticed that Karen was incredibly smart, someone she could spend a lot of time with and never feel bored. And that Mal, poor sucker, was head over heels for Karen. It was kind of cute really.

When Artemis pulled her away from that conversation, she leaned her head close to Barbara's and whispered, 'so, have you kissed yet?'

'Uh…'

'Oh, come on, I'll find out eventually from someone else if you don't. You know how rumours are, they get distorted.'

'Okay, jeez, yes, we did.'

'Ooh, how many?'

'A couple.'

'I'd ask you how it was, but I'd rather you spare me the gory details.' Artemis grinned. 'I'm just glad I know something before Wally.'

Wally appeared next to her. 'You said my name.'

'Yes, I mentioned you, now go away.'

Barbara felt a hand wrap around her waist, the arm it belonged to resting against her back. She felt a little glanced to the side and was relieved to see that it was Dick, his presence was comforting and his arm against the fabric of her dress felt reassuring. 'So, you've met everyone here.'

'Well,' Artemis said. 'I missed out Gar, you know, 'cause he's a bit shy. I think he's also hiding.'

'Where'd you see him last?'

'On that bookshelf over there.' Artemis pointed to the corner of the room, behind the sofa Kaldur, Conner, and Raquel were seated on.

'Thanks,' said Dick. He dropped his arm and caught Barbara's hand with his own in one small movement. He led her over to the bookshelf Artemis had indicated and said, 'Hey, Gar, I have someone I'd like you to meet.' Dick reached over and picked up a little green frog that was sitting by a leather-bound copy of _Much Ado About Nothing_.

'Uh, Dick, that's a poisonous dart frog.' Barbara stepped back and let go of his hand.

'Yeah, no, it's not. Gar, please stop making me look insane. You can trust her.'

The frog croaked and suddenly he was a boy, a little older than Jason. But there was one odd thing about the boy, he was green, the same green as the frog had been.

'You're green,' said Barbara.

'Noted,' said the green boy.

'Gar, this is Barbara Gordon. Babs, this is Garfield Logan.'

'You can call me Gar if you want, everybody else does.' The boy looked nervous.

'And you can call me Babs.'

'Gar's Megan's little brother,' said Dick.

Barbara smiled softly. 'Your sisters really nice.'

'She is, isn't she? She's not actually my sister, my Mum just kind of adopted her. Um, mind if I disappear for a bit, I need to pee. Being a frog makes me need to pee.'

'Uh, go for it.'

Gar raced out of the room, desperately trying to hold in his pee.

'So, he was the frog,' said Barbara.

'He was the frog.'

'He can turn into a frog?'

'He can turn into any animal. Except they're always green.'

'And how does he do that?'

Dick grinned. 'I guess you'll have to wait and see.'

'Ugh, so frustrating.'

Dick laughed.

The rest of the evening was spent playing a game of cards against humanity that someone, Wally probably, found hidden in the games room. Somehow, Jason, even though he was the youngest and presumably most innocent, won the first game. Barbara didn't find out the winner of the next game because she was told she had to leave by her Dad, who was far too obviously relieved to learn that she hadn't spent the whole evening alone with Dick. Dick said goodbye with a chaste kiss on the cheek and promised he'd call the next day. Despite the innocence of the kiss, Barbara still managed to turn as ripe as a strawberry. The curse of having ginger hair.

'You and Dick seem to be getting on better,' Jim said on the drive back home.

'Yeah.' Barbara smiled out at the black wistfully. 'Yeah we are.'

'Well, I'm glad you sorted everything out. Just don't make me a grand-father anytime soon.' Jim sniggered.

'Dad, you're vile!' Barbara resisted the urge to shove him, wouldn't be a good idea while they were driving.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Barbara's phone rang way too early in the morning, by Barbara's time-keeping, that meant after midday. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was Dick's number, so she picked up.

'Hey,' she said, though her voice came out as more of a croak.

'Sorry, I would have called earlier but I thought you might be asleep.' His voice in her ear made her smile.

'You called at the perfect time to wake me up, I mean, I wasn't asleep.'

'Oh crap, I'm sorry I woke you.'

'No, no, it's cool. I needed to wake up anyway.' She rubbed at her eyes and sat up in bed. 'So, uh, what did you wanna talk about?'

'Um, can we meet somewhere, like the park or something?'

'You sound nervous.'

'I'm not.' Dick spoke too quickly for his words to ring true. 'What time do you wanna meet?'

'I need to get ready so, maybe in an hour.'

'Okay.' Something in his voice sounded a little tense.

'You're already there aren't you?'

'Yeah, but don't rush, I can wait.'

'Okay, see you later.'

'Wait, Babs…'

She hung up the phone, grinning like an idiot.

Despite having an allowance of an hour, Barbara made it to the park in half that time. Getting ready was definitely easier when she was excited. She spotted him, leaning against the wall and watching the families dotted around eating picnics. She took a deep breath and strolled up to him casually. He didn't seem to hear her coming.

'Hey, Dick,' she said.

He turned to look at her, calm as ever, and grinned. 'You came early.'

'Couldn't leave you hanging around too long now, could I?'

Dick stood up and took her hand. 'Let's walk.'

They began walking slowly enjoying each other's company and the warmth of each other's hands.

'So, what did you want to talk about?' asked Barbara.

'Well, uh, I know you stopped me asking you this the other day, but, like maybe now's a better time. So, do you want to be my girlfriend?'

A grin broke out on Barbara's face. She giggled.

'You know, giggling's not an answer.'

'Yes.'

'That was easier than I expected. So…'

'What do we do now?'

'I dunno, I guess just do what feels right.'

'You're supposed to be the one with experience.'

Dick elbowed her in the ribs playfully. 'So, there's something else I have to ask.'

'Okay.'

'It's gonna sound like a weird request, so I'll just come out and say it. Do you want to join a superhero team, like a kid Justice League?'

Barbara bit her lip. 'You're not joking.'

'Nope.'

'You really think I'm ready for that?'

'Well, when is anyone ever ready to join the coolest superhero team in existence? Which I founded by the way. Back when I was a wee thirteen-year-old.'

'So, this is the all secretive chess club?'

'That's the code-name. We really call ourselves Young Justice.'

'Okay, then.'

'Yes! I'm winning today. So, I'm gonna need you to grab your uniform and get changed. The initiations in like an hour.'

'In daylight?'

'Superheroes don't only wear capes at night, you know.'

They were stood outside an old telephone box in a grimy alleyway. They, meaning Batman aka probably Bruce Wayne, Robin aka Jason Todd, and her. Dick had gone in first to show off his new tights, and by gone in, he had disappeared into a yellow thing of light.

Batman told them it was a boom tube, some alien form of light-speed travel from a planet called Apocalypse. Barbara had no idea how to comprehend any of what Batman had said, but he'd reassured her that Dick was alright, so she guessed she had to take her word for it.

'So, we're also going through that portal thing-'

'Boom tube.' Batman corrected her, patiently.

'To get to this secret base.'

'Yes, we're are also going through.'

'Unless you wanna turn around, Barbie,' said Jason.

'Um, not gonna happen.'

'I'm not gonna lie, I'm feeling a little nervous too. I'm not sure I'm up to this super-nerd team. I'm not a super-nerd. I'm a superhero.' Jason said a little too smug.

'You're not a superhero, Robin, you don't have any superpowers,' said Barbara, feeling the need to correct his arrogance. It felt strange to call him Robin when she'd gotten so used to calling Dick by that name.

'So, what am I then?'

'A vigilante,' said Batman. 'You're turn, Robin, step up to the machine. Look into the camera. And say your name and destination.'

'Uh, Jason Todd.'

'Other name.'

'Oh right. Robin. Mount Justice.'

' _Robin, B13, to Mount Justice.'_ The machine said it that airy tone it had. Jason disappeared in a ray of gold light.

Barbara had been waiting to speak to Batman alone, even though the prospect terrified her. 'So, uh, you probably hate that I'm here.'

'No, I trust Nightwing's judgement. If he says you're ready, I believe you are too. Just don't prove us wrong.'

'You know, you should probably tell him that at some point, he seems to think you still think he's a child.' And here she was, giving advice the Batman of all people.

'He is still a child, at least in my eyes. I don't want him thinking he can save the world on his own. He needs to know that he doesn't have to.'

'You're so angsty, both of you.'

Batman smiled, she never thought she'd see the day that Batman smiled. And with that smile, she could see under that mask he really was Bruce Wayne, that dopey guy she'd known as Dick's guardian since she was a kid. 'If you ever want extra training, don't be shy to ask.'

'Uh, thanks.'

'And it's time for you to go through.'

'Right.' Barbara stepped up to the machine and said 'Mount Justice. Batgirl.'

' _Batgirl, B16. To Mount Justice.'_

With a glaring yellow light and a strange sense of buzzing, Barbara was through to the other side. There was a crowd of staring faces and suddenly a group of kids in costumes were swarming her.

' _Batman, 02.'_ The voice said and there was a swash of gold light. She looked over her shoulder to see Batman enter.

Barbara looked around and saw that she recognised the faces she saw. They were all the kids from the party the night before.

'Hey,' said Artemis in front of her, she was wearing an all green suit with a bow in hand and quiver on her back.

'Hey,' said Barbara. On impulse she reached over and grabbed an arrow from Artemis' quiver. It was a match. Barbara thought about the rip in her costume she hadn't had time to fix yet. 'It was you.'

'Yeah, I'm really sorry about that.'

Barbara handed her the arrow back. 'I guess friends shoot each other now.' Barbara cocked an eyebrow at her. 'Great to know.' She didn't get a chance to tell Artemis she was joking, at least half-joking, because she was interrupted by a rather eager looking green girl who pulled her into a tight hug.

'Oh my God, you joined the team. I'm so happy.'

'Megan?' Barbara gasped as Megan released her.

'Who else would I be, silly?' she asked, so bubbly.

Barbara grinned and decided not to mention the fact that she was green.

Then there was Gar bouncing up and down on a tail she hadn't seen before. He was also green, but she knew that. 'Hey, how are you doing?'

'I'm good.'

'Thanks for joining.'

Then she was suddenly engulfed in someone's arms, the hug hit her like a freight train and made her gasp for air.

'Woo! Batgirl's in the house.'

Barbara caught a flash of his red hair and gaping smile. 'Wally?'

Wally let her go and pouted. 'Damn it, how'd you guess my secret ID so easily? You're too smart.'

Barbara looked over at where Dick was leaning against a table with Batman beside him, watching. She could see that he was as happy as she was.

Before Barbara could answer Wally, she was interrupted by Kaldur, looking tall and wise in his Aqualad uniform. Kaldur held out a hand for her to shake and she took it. 'Welcome to the team.'


End file.
